Complicado
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: Dean ha amado a Cas desde hace mucho, pero jamás lo a admitido. Hasta que finalmente tras una pelea con el ángel se decide a hacerlo, un "me gustas" no puede ser tan difícil. A menos que la noche anterior en el búnker, Sam y Cas hayan estado lo suficientemente ebrios, y lo suficientemente rotos para terminar en la cama. (básicamente un Sastiel Vs. Destiel) (posible Sabriel)
1. Chapter 1

**Van a matarme por esto, yo lo sé.**

 **Capítulo**

 **1**

-¡Qué te jodan, Cas! –gritó Dean agitando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

El cazador no estaba muy seguro de cómo todo se salió de control pero, a decir verdad, había sido una semana muy tranquila. Tuvieron con Sam un caso enredado en un pueblito apartado en Iowa; terminaron por atrapar al hombre lobo que había estado aterrorizando a los pobladores desde hace meses y salieron apenas algo magullados tras haberle dado fin a ese monstruo.

Regresaron al búnker y lo que primero hizo Sam es salir con esa camarera de un restaurante local a la que acababa de conocer. Dean hizo una broma respecto a alces enamorados, y cuando Castiel llegó el rubio sintió esa extraña sensación de confort y tranquilidad que siempre lo invadía al tener al ángel cerca.

Nada fuera de lo normal. Al menos hasta esa mañana en que Sam dijo, con simpleza, que esa noche seguramente no llegaría a dormir. Dean lo fastidió con eso de su nuevo "enamoramiento" cuando el menor de los Winchester le soltó:

-Bueno, por lo menos lo acepto –como si no hubiese dicho nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –gruñó Dean, bebiendo su taza de café para ocultar lo nervioso que se había puesto.

-Dean, por favor –Sam, que había estado rebuscando en la nevera, se volteó para mirarlo-, no finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo.

El rubio soltó una risa y bajó la taza, enarcando una ceja. Se hacía el desentendido pero sabía bien a lo que su hermano se refería. Castiel… Cas, era el nombre del mayor dilema de su vida. Porque acostarse con unas cuantas chicas, o enamorarse de Lisa, había sido sólo una etapa en su vida. Pero ese ángel… había cambiado todo en él. Quería verlo como a un amigo, convencerse de que era raro pensar de "esa" manera en un ángel cuyo recipiente, además de eso, era masculino.

Sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido con la Oscuridad, una parte obstinada de él se había rendido. Esa coraza que había formado cayó, y para sus adentros, aceptó que desde la primera vez que Castiel había puesto esos ojos azules en él, su alma le había pertenecido.

-Dean… -le había canturreado Sam, sentándose frente a él en la mesa.

-¡Enserio, no sé de qué hablas! –casi chilló Dean, porque una cosa era aceptar que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Cas y jodidamente caliente por un ángel del señor, pero otra era decírselo a su hermano menor.

-Cas, hablo de Castiel –gruñó Sam, poniendo su "cara de perra" con los labios apretados en ese gesto de exasperación.

-¿Castiel? –Dean soltó una risa por demás exagerada-. ¿Yo… enamorado de Cas? ¡Demonios, Sam, perdiste la cabeza! Creo que a Cas le faltaría algo más para ser de mi tipo –simuló unos grandes pechos en su torso para enfatizar sus palabras.

-Estas en negación –afirmó Sam, encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo con su desayuno-. Estoy seguro de que él… para él sería más sencillo aceptarlo… -añadió entre dientes.

Dean se puso de pie llevando sus platos al fregadero.

-¿Castiel enamorado de mí? –rió, aunque algo se revolvió en su pecho. Algo que no había sentido hace mucho.

Esperanza.

Sam soltó un bufido ante el tono incrédulo y casi despectivo de Dean. Sólo estaba tanteando terreno. Cas era evidente pero hace poco había aceptado abiertamente en una sencilla conversación con Sam, sus sentimientos hacia Dean.

-¿Por qué te suena tan descabellado? –el menor se volteó sobre el espaldar de su silla para mirar a Dean.

-Sólo digo que… -trató de explicar pero no le llegaron las palabras. Sentía su razonamiento algo fundido con la sola idea de que Cas le fuera recíproco-… que estaría perdiendo su tiempo, Sammy. Me gustan las mujeres. Mujeres –aclaró.

Y esa conversación habría quedado. Pero esa tarde Cas apareció en el búnker, mientras Sam había salido a "encontrarse" con la camarera de aquel restaurante. El ángel buscó a Dean, sin encontrarlo ni en la habitación ni en la biblioteca; hasta que fue al garaje del búnker. Todos los autos clásicos allí estaban guardados bajo lonas, salvo el Impala, en cuyo motor el rubio estaba trabajando.

-Hola, Dean –saludó Cas, con ese tono neutral suyo y esa voz rasposa capaz de erizar hasta el último poro en la piel del rubio.

-¡Joder, Cas! –maldijo Dean dando un brinco.

Pero una vez el ángel se disculpó y salió a flote el tema de Lucifer todo pareció recuperar su curso normal en las conversaciones de ambos; salvo porque Dean evadía la mirada azul del ángel, y se pasaba una mano por la nuca nerviosamente. No era nada fácil estar conversando con la persona que amaba, pretendiendo que no quería tomarlo por esa estúpida gabardina y…

-Iré por unas cervezas –Dijo, finalmente cuando ya no pudo meter las narices en el motor del auto y tuvo que mirar a Cas de frente-. ¿Quieres una? –exclamó deslizando sus pasos rápidamente por el corredor sin mirar al ángel que quedó detrás, con una expresión de confusión total.

Cas no tenía ni la menor idea de qué ocurría con el cazador desde que todo ese asunto de la oscuridad terminó. Pero lo notaba más tenso, más distante. Como si le fastidiara su presencia, y eso le dolía. Quería a Dean, no sólo como a un amigo, y eso se lo había comentado hasta a Sam. Así que verlo actuar como si lo detestara y lo evadiera era quizá tan doloroso como haber perdido su gracia cuando Metatrón lo engañó.

Pero no podía hacer nada, en especial porque se sentía culpable por haber dejado salir a Lucifer. Y no quería arruinar su amistad con Dean por un sentimiento que, estaba seguro, no era recíproco.

Paseó alrededor del Impala, mirando los asientos de cuero mientras Dean aún seguía en la cocina.

Cas no tenía ni idea que el rubio estaba demorándose y no precisamente por la cerveza.

-Malidición… -gruñó Dean, tras haber sacado las cervezas de la nevera. Las dejó sobre la mesa y apoyó ambas manos allí agachando un poco la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Las palabras de Sam retumbaban en su cabeza como nunca antes. ¿Y si Cas de verdad lo quería? ¿Si ser sincero era lo único que necesitaba para tener a quién más amaba?-… eres un puto marica, Winchester. Y encima cobarde –se dijo a sí mismo, con ira.

Tomó el par de cervezas y arrastró sus pasos lentos de vuelta a la cochera. Podía continuar hablando de Cas sobre Lucifer, y nada malo ocurriría; pero podía beber esa cerveza, tantear terreno, quizá hacer un movimiento indiscreto… quizá ¿besarlo?

Se sintió un idiota, pero atravesó el umbral de la cochera con una sonrisita pícara que enmascaraba todo lo demás. Arrojó la cerveza al ángel quién la atrapó con facilidad.

La plática sobre el Diablo continuó hasta que se terminaron otro par de cervezas y Cas siguió a Dean hasta la biblioteca. El rubio apoyó la espalda baja en una de las mesas, y el ángel se sentó. Alguno de los dos tomó algo de la botella de ron de cristal y pronto ambos estaban algo mareados.

-¿Enserio, Cas? ¿Agente Beyoncé? –las carcajadas de Dean resonaron por todo el búnker.

-Fue un nombre improvisado –afirmó Castiel, con su seriedad rígida.

-¿Qué seguirá? ¿Agente Madonna?

-¿Qué tendría de malo? –Castiel frunció el ceño y esto hizo que el rubio riera aún más.

De alguna forma el tema de Lucifer terminó en burlas sobre famosos que Cas ni comprendía, y de pronto Dean estuvo hablando sobre la camarera de Sam. Aquello sacó el tema de esa mañana y… entonces todo se fue a la mierda.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que Sam salga con alguien? –preguntó Cas, confundido.

-Nada. Sólo que insinuó que yo… que me sentía enamorado de alguien –rodó los ojos como si fuera la peor estupidez de todas.

-¿Y qué habría de malo en eso? –Castiel ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender.

Dean sintió su propio rostro arder, y su estómago dar un vuelco. Había ido ya demasiado lejos hablándose sobre eso a Cas, así que decidió ser el idiota de siempre.

-Cas, estoy jodido. Maldito. No creo que a ninguna mujer merezca estar con alguien así –respondió tratando de sonar despreocupado, por lo que no miró la expresión dolida del ángel.

Se hizo un silencio algo tenso. Castiel lo miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué repites eso? Yo te salvé del infierno, me he sacrificado por ti, porque lo mereces –afirmó, con ingenuidad-. Daria mi vida por. Caí por ti, y lo haría otra vez porque tú lo mereces -lo decía como un gesto de cariño, pero remover viejas heridas, viejas culpas fue un trago amargo para Dean.

-No quiero hablar de eso, Cas –el rubio se removió, incómodo, y dejó el vaso de ron sobre la mesa antes de intentar retirarse a la cocina.

-¿Por qué? –Cas se puso de pie detrás de él.

"Porque me lástima que te hayas destruido por salvar a alguien como yo" fue lo que pensó Dean.

-Porque yo no te pedí que hicieras nada de eso –gruñó el cazador, en su lugar.

-Lo hice porque…

-¡Por qué eres un idiota, Cas! Y no necesito que me recrimines el hecho de que hayas caído y sangrado por mí. Si hubiera una forma… -Dean se volteó para mirarlo al rostro-… una sola forma de hacer que vuelvas al cielo, lo haría.

Esas palabras punzaron en el corazón de Cas. Lo interpretó como que Dean no lo quería allí, y de verdad no lo hubiese culpado.

-La hay –respondió el ángel, ofuscado-. Con todo esto de la oscuridad… el cielo sabe que traté de ayudar; algunos… algunos de mis hermanos me han dicho que puedo… volver –dijo con voz entrecortada.

Dean asintió un par de veces y retrocedió sin retirarle la mirada de encima. Estaba seguro que Sam se equivocaba; alguien que consideraba la posibilidad de irse de su lado, no podía al mismo tiempo amarlo.

-¿Volver? Allí arriba –dijo, aun procesándolo. Castiel se cruzó de brazos, y asintió.

-Puedo hacerlo, cuando quiera, o eso es lo que me informaron algunos hermanos míos –habló despacio, como esperando que Dean dijera algo, tratada de hacer que se quede, le soltara por lo menos algo tan sutil pero desesperado como aquel "te necesito" dicho justo cuando lo iba a matar, controlado por Naomi-. Pero también puedo… -añadió-… después de solucionar todo con Lucifer, puedo quedarme…

-¿Quedarte?

-Como humano. Como cazador. No tengo a donde más ir, creí que lo más apropiado sería –los ojos azules de Cas se alzaron hacia Dean y el cazador se sintió taladrado por esa mirada.

No podía pedirle a Cas que perdiera sus alas otra vez por él. La culpa lo encegueció.

-¡Estás loco! ¡¿Humano?! ¡Serías patético! –espetó-. ¿Cuándo te enteraste de eso? –preguntó el cazador casi automáticamente. Miles de ideas pasaban por su mente en ese instante.

-Hace ya un tiempo –musitó Castiel, bajando la mirada.

-¿Y me lo dices ahora? –gruñó el rubio.

-Tú y Sam son mis amigos, no pienso dejarlos. No pienso dejarte –el ángel se encogió de hombros en un gesto resignado.

-No necesito un guardaespaldas. Puedes agitar tus alas y volver allí arriba. ¡No necesito un ángel roto para mi colección de culpas!

Eso fue cruel y Dean lo supo al instante en que vio la expresión de Cas endurecerse.

-¡Bien! –Exclamó Castiel dejando caer sus propios brazos a los costados de su cuerpo-. Si lo que quieres es que me vaya. Lo haré –casi amenazó, retrocediendo sin retirar sus ojos de encima del cazador.

-¡Entonces vete! –Dijo Dean casi como una forma de retarlo a cometer una locura-. ¡Vete! –el alcohol habló por él.

Pero Cas entendió que lo estaba echando, que no le importaba ni un ápice a Dean Winchester y que ahora lo estaban echando del único lugar al que podía llamar "hogar".

-Dean…-intentó acercarse al humano.

-¡No! –gritó éste, apartándose-. ¡Vete de aquí! Cas, afrontémoslo, no perteneces aquí –lo dijo al sentir que estaba atando a Cas, obstruyendo su única oportunidad de recuperar su lugar en el cielo.

-No pertenezco a ningún lado sólo estoy tratando de…

-¡De mentirte! ¡De convencerte que te necesito! Eso fue alguna vez, ahora puedes volver al cielo. ¡Hazlo! –Exclamó el rubio, pero la mano de Cas lo tomó por el antebrazo-. Yo no te necesito –se sacudió la mano del ángel, quién finalmente retrocedió.

-Si de verdad es así –la voz le tembló-. Adiós, Dean –y desapareció.

Dean se quedó un momento de pie en la biblioteca, mirando al vacío, tratando de asimilar que Cas se había marchado como si nada. Un peso oprimió su corazón y se odió a sí mismo; tomó con un manotazo las llaves de su nena de encima de la mesa y con unas cuantas zancadas fue al garaje.

-¡Que te jodan, Cas! –gritó dando un puntapié al neumático de su nena antes de entrar en el asiento del copiloto. Iría a terminar de beber y de sentirse miserable en un bar donde no lo encontrara Sam.

Aceleró a fondo y los neumáticos dejaron una marca negra en el suelo del garaje. Tomó la carretera que serpenteaba en la noche, esperaba que conducir lo calmara como siempre lo había hecho.

….

Sam Winchester estaba hasta atrás de ebrio. Esa noche no había sido su noche de suerte, pensó, antes de bajar del taxi que lo llevó hasta el bunker. Se tambaleó por el camino de entrada y la mano le tembló al abrir la puerta. Sentía su cabeza flotando, así que arrastró con cuidado sus pasos por las escaleras hacia la biblioteca.

Se disponía a tomar rumbo a su habitación. Había sido una noche terrible. Llevaba dos meses saliendo con esa mujer, y esa noche, después de una bonita cena, de caminar por las calles tranquilas del pueblo y de ir rumbo al apartamento de ella, entre besos y caricias, descubrió que se trataba de un demonio. La mujer le había pedido un momento antes de entrar al apartamento.

Sam esperó fuera y entonces cinco hombres con ojos negros salieron a su encuentro en el pasillo. Logró apenas librarse de tres de ellos; otros dos escaparon en una nube de humo espesa. Viéndose perdida, la mujer trató de escapar, pero el cazador logró matarla con su cuchillo. Después de eso terminó bebiendo en la mesa sucia de una estación de combustible, preguntándose por qué todas sus relaciones terminaban con una muerte, un demonio, o ambas.

Una vez lo suficientemente ebrio volvió al búnker y allí estaba, a las tres de la mañana, cuando escuchó un estrépito metálico retumbar en la cocina.

-¿Dean? –Se asomó, pero descubrió que se trataba de Cas, cuyas manos temblaban mientras buscaba algo en las alacenas-. ¿Castiel? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

El ángel se sobresaltó y volteó a verlo. Se lo notaba turbado; sin la gabardina y con la camisa medio salida de los pantalones tenía aspecto desalineado.

-Estaba yo… sólo… -balbuceó y se tambaleó Sam pudo percibir el aroma a licorería que traía Castiel encima-… ya me voy, lo siento.

-¡Ey, oye, espera! –lo tomó por el brazo con fuerza, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

-Sí, es sólo qué… ya debería irme –Castiel trató de soltarse de la mano de Sam.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? –rió el menor de los Winchester, aflojando su agarre.

-Dean. Yo… quería decírselo… hoy, pero dejó muy en claro que no me quería cerca –afirmó el ángel, afectado por el alcohol.

-Dean es… es él –Sam lo soltó. Siempre había creído que su hermano tenía poco tacto pero nunca creyó que fuera lo suficientemente cruel para echar a Cas del búnker sin razón alguna y además orillarlo a beber de esa manera-. Tú, por otra parte, necesitas un buen café –soltó a Cas y se dirigió a las alacenas, pero se tambaleo.

-No, Sam. Déjalo, estoy bien –le restó importancia el moreno, pero su voz pastosa y su postura tensa decían lo contrario. Trató de detener a Sam y se tambaleó lo suficiente para que el más alto tuviera que sujetarlo por los hombros para que no cayera de bruces.

-¿Cuánto has bebido? –rio el menor de los hermanos Winchester. Cas se encogió de hombros de una forma tan graciosa que Sam soltó una carcajada, notando de cerca, que los ojos del ángel estaban rojos-. ¿Tanto amas a Dean?

Castiel asintió y alzó la mirada. Sam se le quedó mirando. Ambos habían tenido una terrible noche, estaban tensos, y eran buenos amigos; la misma idea pasó por sus mentes entorpecidas por todo el licor.

-Castiel yo…

-Sam…

Pero ninguno completó sus propias palabras o llegó a enterarse de lo que el otro había querido decir. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los labios de ambos estaban fundidos en un beso fogoso, casi desesperado. Castiel estaba con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sam y el más alto lo estrechó contra sí.

Los labios se movieron, unos sobre los otros, y el cuerpo de Sam presionó a Cas haciéndolo tropezar contra la mesa de la cocina. Entre manos torpes y mordidas el ángel se dejó hacer; las manos de Sam lo alzaron por los muslos haciéndolo sentar en la mesa. Las piernas del ángel lo rodearon por la cintura.

Los labios de Sam bajaron por el cuello de Castiel haciendo que cerrara los ojos y se estremeciera. Acarició la espalda del más alto por encima de su camisa, y las manos del cazador se colaron bajo su camisa arrugada. Las caderas de ambos se mecían en un encuentro acompasado y el ángel soltó un jadeo al sentir la dureza de Sam frotándose en círculos contra la suya.

-Sam, Sam no… espera –lo detuvo apenas cuando las manos del cazador se colaron hasta la cremallera de su pantalón-. Eres mi amigo y…

-Lo entiendo –asintió el más alto-. Es sólo… algo de una noche ¿bien?

-De acuerdo –le sonrió Castiel, y Sam volvió a atacar su cuello. Esta vez le arrancó la camisa, y empezó a besarle los hombros-. Pero no en la cocina…

Sam soltó una risa y lo asió por las piernas; Castiel se sujetó con piernas y brazos, dejando que el cazador lo hiciera girar por la cocina hasta tenerlo contra uno de los muros. Se tomaron su tiempo para besarse allí también, y por el pasillo Sam terminó perdiendo su camiseta y cinturón.

Entraron en la habitación del cazador. Sam, con algo de brusquedad soltó a Cas en la cama y lo empujó por el pecho para que se acomodase. El moreno hizo lo mejor que pudo; mientras el otro ponía algo de música, él se retiró sus pantalones poniéndose de rodillas en la cama. Sam volteó a mirarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Se inclinó para besarlo. Conforme se iban acomodando en la cama Castiel se ocupó deshacer los pantalones de Sam y de la ropa interior de ambos.

El único pensamiento que tenían en ese momento era que; si la camarera había sido una demonio demente, y Dean era un imbécil que no soportaba a Cas, sólo había algo que se podía hacer.

Castiel movió sus caderas en círculos, sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Sam, cuya erección se frotaba en el trasero del ángel. El cazador llevó un dedo a la entrada del ángel y empezó a prepararlo; pronto fueron dos, y finalmente se lo estuvo follando con tres dedos, abriéndolos un poco en esa estreches tibia. Los ojos azules trabados en los suyos y esas sonrisas bobas producto del alcohol eran reconfortantes.

-¿Estás seguro? –las manos de Sam apretaron las caderas del ángel, retirando los dedos de su interior, cuando éste alineó su entrada con la polla dura del cazador.

-Seguro –asintió Castiel, tomando una respiración profunda antes de descender sobre la erección del cazador-. Ah… mmm… Sam… ah… -se tensó mientras cada centímetro del otro se abría paso en su cuerpo.

-Estás sexy, joder –gimió Sam, sin despegar sus ojos del ángel. Arremetió con un solo movimiento para entrar por completo en Cas, quién se dejó caer con las manos enredadas en el cabello del contrario-. Oh… muy sexy –se retiró despacio y volvió a entrar. Castiel gimió contra su cuello.

Las embestidas fueron tranquilas, cuando Castiel finalmente estuvo acostumbrado se separó un poco de Sam para besarlo y después impulsarse en sus rodillas siguiendo el ritmo de las estocadas de las caderas contrarias. Cada penetración iba directo a su próstata y pronto las piernas le temblaban al igual que los labios. La mano de Sam se ocupó de su erección haciéndolo ver estrellas de placer.

Licor y sexo, era una buena combinación.

La habitación se llenó del sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, y Castiel enarcó la espalda.

-¡Ah, Sam… no te detengas, no pares! ¡Ah! –apretó los dedos de sus pies, sabiendo que el orgasmo se avecinaba.

-¡Castiel! ¡Ah!

La mano de Sam aceleró los movimientos; sus caderas subían y bajaban, las de Castiel describían círculos hacia adelante y hacia atrás. El placer se convirtió en algo insoportable, los movimientos en un frenesí enloquecido. El cazador enarcó la espalda bajo el ángel, su polla se sacudió, corriéndose chorro tras chorro dentro de Castiel; éste tembló, palpitó alrededor de la polla de Sam, y se corrió con un espasmo asombroso manchando el pecho del más alto.

….

Condujo toda la noche sin rumbo fijo. El sol asomaba por el horizonte cuando volvió a búnker. Estacionó a su nena en el garaje y mientras atravesaba la biblioteca rumbo a la cocina sintió un sabor amargo ascender a su boca. Ayer había sido un idiota con Castiel.

Encendió la cafetera y mientras buscaba algo de jugo de naranja en la nevera se preguntó si Cas realmente habría vuelto al cielo. Se sirvió una taza de café pero no la probó; apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y agachó un poco la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Estaba cansado.

Tantos años de esconder lo que sentía no habían servido para nada. No estaba seguro de cómo manejar el hecho de que amaba a Castiel pero si de algo estaba seguro es que iba a decírselo. Jamás había sido bueno en eso de los sentimientos así que lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue pedirle consejo a Sam.

Después de todo la chaqueta de su hermano estaba tirada en el suelo y no habían prendas de chica por allí. Así que suponía que debía haber regresado con esa camarera al búnker y ella ya se había marchado.

Dejó que el café se enfríe un poco y avanzó con pasos algo cansados por el corredor hacia la habitación de su hermano. La puerta estaba semi abierta por lo que no se molestó en tocar. La empujó, notando que de hecho, había alguien en la cama de Sam, cubierto hasta por encima de la cabeza con las mantas.

-Sam… ey, necesito decirte algo. Es sobre Cas… yo… -dijo pero sus palabras murieron en su boca al notar la gabardina de Cas en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera darle un infarto la puerta se abrió detrás de él. Volteó en redondo-. ¿Sam?

Su hermano menor, con el cabello mojado por la ducha que había tomado, acababa de entrar con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-¿Sam?... –preguntó una tercera voz, proveniente de la cama. Dean volvió a mirar en esa dirección, donde Cas había aparecido bajo todas las cobijas, desnudo, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos azules somnolientos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me disculpo por cualquier error, lo he corregido lo mejor que he podido. Estaré actualizando seguido éste y mis otros fics, aunque en algunos no me viene la inspiración.**

 **Dejen Reviews.**

 **Capítulo**

 **2**

Sabía que en parte era su culpa. Jamás había admitido ningún sentimiento por Cas, así que no tenía derecho de recriminarles algo o peor aún de hacer una escena de celos. Pero su cabeza daba vueltas; se sentía mareado. Un nudo le cerró la garganta y las voces de Sam y Castiel sonaron lejanas.

Dean tardó en comprender que de verdad Castiel, la persona que amaba, había dormido con su hermano.

-Dime que no… -sacudió la cabeza sin despegar su mirada verde de Cas. Observó a Sam de soslayo-. Díganme por favor que ustedes dos no lo hicieron –casi gruñó, retrocediendo ante la mirada cohibida de Sam.

-Dean yo… -musitó Cas saliendo de la cama, por suerte traía su ropa interior.

-¡No, Cas! No quiero escuchar el por qué ustedes están cogiendo –exclamó, una punzada dolió en su pecho.

El ángel desvió la mirada, preocupado y confundido. Esa situación lo superaba, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y desapareció.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Sam, fastidiado-. ¿Por qué haces esto, Dean? –se volteó hacia su hermano mayor, con los puños apretados.

El menor de los Winchester no comprendía de qué iba todo ese comportamiento de su hermano. Primero había pasado todos esos años negando rotundamente sus sentimientos por Cas, y ahora que los descubría juntos parecía que sufriría un infarto en cualquier momento.

-Dormiste con… -gritó Dean, pero su voz bajó de tono-… con mi mejor amigo.

-¿Ahora es tu amigo? –Sam se cruzó de brazos, atravesando la habitación.

-¿De qué hablas? –el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Mi cita salió mal, y llegue temprano. Encontré a Cas ebrio en la cocina, dijo que lo habías echado del búnker –explicó Sam.

-¡Así que decidiste consolarlo! –se burló Dean, asintió y apretó los ojos, sabía que la noche anterior se había comportado como un idiota. Lo que hubiese dado en ese instante para evitar que todo aquello sucediera.

-Dean, explícame cual es el problema, porque lo único que sé es que evité que nuestro amigo se fuera del búnker por tu estupidez –Sam rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Hiciste el amor con Cas! –casi escupió Dean, dando un puntapié a la puerta antes de salir de allí. No soportaba la sola idea de que alguien más, ni siquiera Sammy, tuviera a Castiel.

Sam parpadeó un par de veces, acomodándose el cabello; soltó un gruñido, él siempre había sido más abierto con sus sentimientos. La noche anterior era un ejemplo de ello, había querido tener sexo con Cas y fue así de simple. Dean, por su parte, era cerrado y daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas.

Se vistió y siguió a Dean, que seguro estaba en la cocina. Lo encontró sentado a la mesa, con la cabeza entre ambas manos, y los ojos yendo de un lado a otro como si estuviera manteniendo una batalla con sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te sucede? Echaste a Cas, no entiendo por qué, pero eso ha sido mezquino –tomó otra de las sillas y se sentó frente a Dean-. Es nuestro amigo, siempre nos ayuda.

-No es eso Sam… es… todo esto es mi culpa –gruñó el rubio, poniéndose de pie. No quería hablar en ese momento del asunto.

-No es el fin del mundo, Dean. No realmente. Sólo fue cosa de una noche, y no creo que sea de tu incumbencia –dijo con simplicidad.

Dean no supo que lo fastidió más; que Sam hablara como si hubiese utilizado a Cas por una noche, o el hecho de que quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas que amaba-a-Castiel y no podía.

-¿Sabes? No quiero escuchar nada –levantó ambas manos, tomó su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto-. Ahora mismo un cazador tiene problemas con un caso en Minessota, creo que lo mejor sería… mantener distancia por unos días.

Sam asintió. A veces tomaban cacerías por separado, eso no lo sorprendía.

-Pero prométeme que lo de Cas y tú… quedará allí –pidió Dean. Quería marcharse, aclarar sus pensamientos. Necesitaba decirle a Cas que lo amaba, pero con lo que había pasado la noche anterior, todo se había puesto aún más complicado.

"Tú lo éstas haciendo complicado, idiota –se dijo, y juraba que sus pensamientos sonaban como Bobby"

-Lo prometo –Sam levantó la mano en un gesto de promesa y también de despedida. Dean asintió y se despidió de la misma manera, despareciendo rumbo al garaje del búnker. Minutos más tarde el menor pudo escuchar el motor del Impala resonando en la distancia-. Demente –musitó refiriéndose a Dean. No tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría allí.

…..

Jody había llamado en la tarde. Sam estaba aburrido en el búnker viendo una película extraña en su computadora así que no tardó en ir con ella. Al parecer Claire y Alex habían tenido una discusión y la rubia se había escapado.

Cas ya había tenido un día bastante terrible como para preocuparlo, pensó Sam por lo que decidió solucionarlo por su cuenta. No tardó demasiado tiempo en encontrar a Claire, en un pueblo a dos horas de allí sentada en la banca de un parte. Habló con ella y aunque al principio se negó rotundamente a volver, finalmente cedió e hizo las paces con Alex.

Sam llegó antes de la media noche al búnker. Se preparó algo de cenar y fue a terminar de ver esa película en su habitación. Estaba quedándose dormido cuando escuchó un estrépito escandaloso en las escaleras de entrada.

Por instinto tomó su arma y salió listo para disparar. Hasta que notó que se trataba de Castiel, todo magullado y cubierto de fango.

-¿Cas? –bajó el revólver. El par de ojos azules lo miraron. Sam corrió en su ayuda porque el ángel se tambaleaba al caminar-. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Es mi gracia –Cas se esforzó por llegar a una de las sillas de la biblioteca, donde Sam lo ayudó a sentarse-. Cuando me fui esta mañana caí en Oregón. Creo que me rompí algo –movió el cuello y sus vértebras crujieron. Sanaría pronto, de ser humano no sería más que puré, pero todavía dolía el golpe.

-¿Y cómo has llegado aquí? –Preguntó Sam, pero al ver que Cas evadía la pregunta rodó los ojos-. Bien, como quieras. Pero deberías limpiarte, ¿no crees?

-¿Puedo utilizar su baño? –preguntó el ángel con cautela.

-Cas –suspiró Sam, apoyando la espalda en el borde de la mesa-. Sé que Dean te dijo que te marcharas pero no tienes por qué hacerlo. Este es tu lugar ¿bien?

-Bien –el ángel asintió un par de veces, antes de ponerse de pie. Su expresión era destrozada, pero Sam no dijo nada y lo dejó marcharse al baño mientras él volvía a su habitación.

Escuchó el agua del baño correr durante un largo rato y después pudo oír el chirriar de la llave al cerrarse. Se dijo que seguramente la gracia de Cas estaba muy desgastada después de todo lo que pasó con Lucifer y la Oscuridad.

Los pasos de Cas resonaron por el pasillo del búnker y se detuvieron justo frente a la habitación de Sam. El ángel golpeó un par de veces, algo temeroso.

-Entra –dijo Sam, tumbado en la cama. Alzó una ceja al ver que Cas solo traía una toalla.

-Lo siento. No tenía con que…. Vestirme –se disculpó Cas. Sam se puso de pie y rebuscó un par de prendas entre su ropa. Cas se vistió algo cohibido y el verlo el menor de los Winchester tuvo que contener una sonrisa; el jean le quedaba demasiado grande, y la camisa le llegaba cerca de los muslos.

En tanto Cas se vestía Sam volvió a su laptop.

-Sam… creo que debo disculparme por lo de anoche –afirmó Castiel, tratando de sonar indiferente. Sam cerró la tapa de su portátil.

-Cas no tienes nada de qué disculparte. En todo caso el que debería disculparse soy yo–afirmó el menor de los Winchester- Siento que me aproveché de la situación. Tú amas a Dean, y estabas ebrio…

-Amo a Dean –espetó Cas casi en una risa rota. Sam lo observó con las cejas levantadas-. Lo amo. Sí, lo amo… pero él no me va a amar ni así mueva todo el cielo para que eso ocurra. Es mi amigo, y creo que tendré que vivir con eso –gruñó pero su rostro se veía horriblemente triste.

-Y con el hecho de que quizá ahora nos detesta a ambos –añadió Sam, chasqueando la lengua.

Se hizo un silencio largo, en el que Cas trató de contener su deseo de romper algo o golpear a alguien. Dolía que Dean no lo amara, pero dolía más saber que ni siquiera soportaba su presencia.

-¿Qué hacías antes de que llegara? –preguntó el ángel, con algo de curiosidad, o quizá solo para cambiar de tema.

-Viendo una película –confesó Sam, apuntando a su portátil.

-No confío en esas cosas –Cas cruzó los brazos, mirando a la computadora.

-Tal vez si les das una oportunidad –Sam trató de sonreír, y el ángel se aproximó a la cama.

Al principio fue extraño, porque Cas se sentó despacio en el borde, conservando la distancia con Sam y éste abrió la portátil y puso la película desde el principio. Pero pronto la tensión bajó. El ángel observó la película, recostándose en una de las almohadas. Sentía un vacío abismal en su pecho, como si incluso al corazón de su recipiente le costara cada latido; sin embargo cuando se acercó un poco más a Sam y éste puso una de sus largas piernas sobre la suya una sensación de confort lo calmó.

Conforme la película transcurría Cas se preguntó si es que todo ese tiempo no había estado siendo autodestructivo. Quizá había visto en la dirección equivocada. Amaba a Dean, pero el rubio era como una tormenta, caótico e incomprensible. Sam… Sam era calma.

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea alguna de a dónde los llevaría todo eso, pero en algún punto de la película Sam acomodo su brazo alrededor de Cas y el ángel se pegó más a él.

La última escena era tan graciosa que a pesar de las circunstancias Castiel soltó una risotada, al igual que Sam. Se miraron el uno al otro y Cas se removió un poco, Sam otro tanto, y cuando los créditos empezaron a salir se estaban besando.

La mano del menor de los Winchester cerró la portátil y puso sobre la mesa de noche. El beso con Cas se profundizó. El ángel era su amigo, pensó, y era una de las pocas personas estables que había tenido en su vida. Castiel siempre había estado allí.

Las manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo contrario, las sábanas se revolvieron, y de un momento a otro Cas estaba desnudo bajo Sam cuya ropa también había terminado en el piso.

-Cas yo…-dijo Sam, separándose un poco.

-Entiendo. Sólo es sexo –aclaró Cas, tratando de que eso no fuera más complicado de lo que ya era.

-No –negó el menor-. No soy, Dean. Y no voy a ocupar nunca su lugar…

-Lo sé –Cas asintió, tomando una respiración profunda-. ¿Pero esto es sólo por esta noche? –preguntó al sentir los labios de Sam en su cuello.

-Ya veremos.

-Está bien.

…

Minesotta era fría, quizá más de lo que podía soportar. Pero al menos estando de cacería allí con aquella amiga de Bobby, Sandy, podía despejar su mente. Cuando algo era demasiado problemático, Dean tenía la costumbre de darse un tiempo para pensar; esa vez no fue la excepción.

Durante las dos primeras semanas el caso pareció sencillo; cuerpos sin una sola gota de sangre tirados a la mitad de una carretera.

Pero pronto se dieron cuenta que no habían indicios de vampiros. Sandy le explicó que en la casa de cada víctima encontraba unas bolsitas con huesos y flores de artemisa. Claramente allí tenía algo que ver una bruja, lo cual complicó todo el caso.

Con el paso de los días Dean fue conociendo mejor a Sandy. Tenía unos años menos que Bobby, y le recordaba a Ellen, salvo porque era pelirroja.

Llevaban tres semanas en eso cuando pidieron al alguacil del pueblo que les indicara cuales eran las familias de las víctimas y éste finalmente les dio la información. La mayoría eran personas que vivían solos, y que no tenían familia cercana. Salvo por la viuda de un hombre. Fueron a hablar con ella, quién las recibió entre llantos, con los ojos hinchados y un aroma a ron en los labios. La pobre mujer que había quedado viuda les contó entre lágrimas que su esposo había estado escondiendo que fue despedido de su trabajo.

-Por lo que me dijo Frank, su mejor amigo; él perdió el trabajo desde hace meses, y no había conseguido nada. Estaba desesperado y en lugar de contármelo fue a buscar ayuda de una curandera que vive del otro lado del pueblo. Practica vudú y esas cosas –dijo la mujer, sacando una bolsita y entregándosela a Sandy-. Encontré esto entre las cosas de mi esposo –sollozó.

El contenido de la bolsita era la misma mezcla de huesos y artemisa. Convencidos de haber dado con la bruja que estaba detrás de todo eso, Sandy y Dean fueron a la dirección que la viuda les había dado. Era una casa destartalada fuera del pueblo, refundida entre el bosque y con las ventanas cubiertas con periódicos. En todos los sentidos parecía la herida perfecta para una bruja.

Dean abrió la puerta de un puntapié. Sandy y él iban bien armados, pero las expresiones duras de sus rostros cambiaron cuando al entrar encontraron una casa normal, decorada con un viejo tapiz amarillo y, en el sofá frente a la Tv encendida, a una mujer muerta.

-Sin una gota de sangre –afirmó Sandy tras revisar el cuerpo mientras Dean inspeccionaba la casa-. ¿Alguna vez habías visto algo como esto? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido al encontrar una marca triangular en la muñeca de la víctima.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza. Habían pasado algo más de tres semanas y el caso estaba estancado. Así que no tuvieron más que hacer que seguir a la viuda. La mujer se la pasaba bebiendo en el bar local, así que ambos consiguieron una mesa algo apartada pero perfecta para mantener a la mujer en la mira.

En tanto compartían un par de cervezas Sandy empezó a hablarle a Dean sobre su sobrina; una bonita mujer de la edad del cazador. Dean la escuchó tratando de verse interesado, pero Sandy tenía una suspicacia asombrosa.

-Pero tú ya tienes a alguien… -le sonrió.

El cazador bebió un poco de cerveza y sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos, cariño, ¿qué ocurre con ella? –Sandy entornó los ojos, terminándose su cerveza y pidiendo otras dos al bar-man.

-Él –admitió Dean. Sandy abrió mucho sus ojos, acomodándose su rojiza coleta salpicada de canas.

-¿Entonces, qué tiene _él_ de malo para que pongas esa cara al recordarlo? –bromeó, bebiendo su recién abierta cerveza.

-Es complicado. Es un amigo, muy cercano –dijo Dean, algo tieso; no le había dicho a nadie sobre sus sentimientos con Cas, pero extrañamente hablar sobre eso con una desconocida se sentía bien-. Mi mejor amigo. Lo conozco ya desde hace mucho y, al principio no quise darme cuenta de que lo… amaba. Pero cuando finalmente lo hice noté que él había sacrificado todo por mí, y que estaría pidiéndole aún más si le decía que lo quería… que quería esté conmigo… –se sentía un idiota romántico por estar diciendo aquello.

Sandy asintió, bebió otro trago y jugueteó con la servilleta.

-¿Y…? –cuestionó, Dean la miró extrañado-. No pongas esa cara, muchacho. Hay algo más detrás de eso y quiero saberlo.

-Discutimos. Le dije que se marchara –explicó-. Le dije cosas horribles, y me fui yo para despejar la mente. Y cuando volví… él había dormido con Sam, mi hermano menor. No los culpo, ninguno sabe lo que yo siento por él… por Castiel. Pero fue extraño encontrarlos y…

-Eso suena a una mala película vieja, cariño –espetó Sandy, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Tienes que enmendarlo –afirmó.

-¿Cómo? –los ojos verdes de Dean saltaron a los de ella.

-No seas idiota, muchacho. ¿Te callarás lo que sientes? Si sigues esperando para decírselo cuando te hayas dado cuenta estarás viejo como yo.

-Él ha sacrificado todo por mí. Además, estoy seguro que no me ama de esa forma –el rubio bajó la mirada a su cerveza.

-El amor no es un sacrificio –afirmó Sandy-. Además, ¿Quién se sacrificaría por ti a menos que te ame? Quizá en tu gran cabezota no comprendes que alguien puede amarte. Serte recíproco.

Dean asintió. Sandy tenía razón. En retrospectiva cada sacrificio que había hecho o visto, era por amor. Antes de poder admitir que la amiga de Bobby tenía razón la viuda salió del bar, tambaleándose.

-Vamos –dijo Sandy, tomando su chaqueta, su arma y saliendo tras la viuda. Dean no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

La siguieron durante esa noche pero la mujer sólo fue dormir en el sofá de su hogar. La volvieron a seguir durante otro par de noches, y la viuda no hacía más que beber y llorar viendo películas románticas. Casi ya era un mes con ese caso cuando finalmente sucedió algo interesante. El alguacil apareció a las tres de la mañana en la casa de la mujer.

Dean y Sandy no tardaron en acercarse a la ventana de la sala, para escuchar. Al parecer ambos discutieron, y entre gritos y gritos, ella lo acusó de obligarla a "hacer todo eso".

-¡Me lo debes! –exclamó él, y la tomó por el cuello empezando a estrangularla.

Ambos cazadores intervinieron entonces. Dean entró apuntando al hombre, y cuando éste arrojó a Sandy contra la ventana hasta el otro lado de la sala, el rubio tuvo que disparar. Al final resultó que no había vampiros en el pueblo; aquel sujeto era un brujo que estaba reclutando a otros tantos. Les pedía a sus seguidores que mataran a personas específicas en una especia de ritual donde debían beber sangre para corromper sus almas, y esas cosas.

La viuda lo había hecho para poder recuperar la casa que su esposo había hipotecado justo antes de perder el trabajo.

Había pasado un mes desde que Dean llegó a Minesotta cuando se despidió de Sandy en la interestatal. Ella iba rumbo a Nueva York y Dean volvía a casa; al búnker. Esperaba que hasta ese entonces Sam se hubiera conseguido otra camarera y Cas le hubiese perdonado todo lo que le dijo en aquella discusión.

-¿Estarás bien? –preguntó el rubio al ver las magulladuras que tenía Sandy.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, muchacho. Y espero que tú dejes de ser tan cobarde y vayas y admitas que amas a ese tal Castiel –prácticamente se lo ordeno la pelirroja. Dean asintió antes de que cada uno subiera a su respectivo auto, tomando la interestatal en direcciones separadas.

….

Un mes y dos días, y Cas todavía no entendía de que iba eso del El Hobbit. Sam le había regalado una copia del libro para que la leyera, pero hasta ahora el ángel no entendía qué eran los elfos.

Su padre no había creado Elfos, u Orcos ¿o sí? Estaba confundido. Pero siguió leyendo, sentado en una de las bancas de la biblioteca.

Por lo menos, aparte del Hobbit, todo lo concerniente a Sam ya no lo confundía más. Esbozó una sonrisa casi involuntaria al pensar que después de ese "ya veremos" las cosas habían marchado bien. Empezaron durmiendo juntos, desayunando juntos y haciendo cosas simples como ir al supermercado o salir por unas cervezas o un par de hamburguesas (aunque la de Sam siempre era vegetariana)

Sam sugirió ir al cine, y fueron. Descubrió la fascinación del menor de los Winchester por los lugares solitarios y lejanos, ya que terminaron yendo a un campo muy apartado del búnker donde caminaron hablando de tonterías y a veces solo compartiendo un agradable silencio. Cocinaban juntos… aunque Cas no estaba seguro que todo lo que preparaban fuera realmente comestible.

-Sabe a demonios –comentaba generalmente Sam, con una sonrisa divertida.

-No creo que así sepan los demonios –añadía Cas, ladeando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

Sam era bueno, pensó, el ángel. Aunque no sabía cómo iría a reaccionar él mismo cuando Dean regresara. Temía que lo volviera a echar.

Escuchó el motor del Impala llegar, y apagarse en el garaje. Se tensó porque en ese momento Sam había salido a correr. Escuchó los pasos de Dean aproximarse a la biblioteca, pero él continuó leyendo; hasta que no pudo más y dirigió una mirada al rubio.

Éste lo saludó un guiño y una sonrisa descarada, casi decidida. Como si estuviese resuelto a hacer algo que cambiaría su vida.

-Hola, Dean –lo saludó Cas, bajando el libro y esbozando una sonrisa radiante. Quería ser sincero con el rubio. Esas cuatro semanas fueron perfectas para él con Sam, y habían puesto decidido que lo mejor era mantener a Dean al tanto de todo.

-Ey, Cas –el rubio dejó caer su maleta a un costado de las escaleras y se acercó a la mesa de la biblioteca donde estaba el ángel-. Oye, tengo que hablarte de algo y es muy importante.

-Bien –el ángel asintió-, también tengo que decirte algo –esa sonrisa con que lo dijo le pareció inusual a Dean-. Pero tú primero, Dean.

-No. No, dímelo tú. Parecen ser buenas noticias –Dean apoyó ambas manos en el respaldo de una silla vacía.

-Es Sam –Cas frunció el ceño como si todavía no se lo terminara de creer. No era que llevase la cuenta ni nada, pero ya eran dos semanas desde que Sam le había dicho "te quiero" y él le había respondido "y yo a ti"-. Tu viaje de cacería nos dio tiempo a solas. Y realmente eso de aquella noche habría quedado así de no ser porque nos diste espacio. De verdad te lo agradezco, y creo que debes saber que Sam y yo desde hace como un mes estamos oficialmente en lo que ustedes los humanos llamarían "una relación"

Dean sintió que el alma se le revolvía en el pecho. Sintió frío y después una acalorada rabia; en un arrebato tomó la silla y la arrojó del otro lado de la biblioteca aunque no la rompió. Lo atacó un dolor de cabeza, y una asfixia ridículamente dolorosa.

-¿Dean, te sientes bien? –Cas saltó de su silla tomando al cazador por el hombro.

Éste se separó de su contacto como que quemase.

-¡Vete a la mierda! –gritó sin mirarlo al rostro y salió corriendo de allí. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado pero eso… todo eso estaba mal.

Corrió al garaje pero entonces recordó que había puesto las llaves del auto en la maleta. Escuchó los pasos de Cas tras suyo, pero no se volteó. No quería mirarlo. No quería mirar a la persona que amaba, sabiendo que ahora era… de su hermano.

-Dean si dije algo que te ofendió, mis disculpas. Es sólo que creí que…

-No, Cas. No quiero saberlo –exclamó el rubio, apretando los puños.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo, Dean? ¿Por qué te molesta que esté con Sam? –casi lo acusó.

Dean guardó silencio. No podía… no podía; pero finalmente las palabras que habían estado queriendo salir de su boca desde hace tanto lo hicieron. Quizá demasiado tarde.

-¡Te amo, Cas! ¡Te amo! –giró en redondo, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas miró a los ojos azules del ángel.

Cas retrocedió, apretando la mandíbula, con el ceño fruncido; le costaba procesar todo aquello. Dean siempre lo había negado, se lo había callado, o llevado a broma; nunca creyó que en verdad sintiera eso por él. Si parecía incomodarlo hasta su cercanía.

-Mierda, te amo tanto –se acercó con una zancada y besó al ángel sin más preámbulos. Cas correspondió por un instante hasta que se dio cuenta lo que hacía y lo empujó con fuerza.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que atinó a decir. Dean cerró los ojos, pero lo siguiente que dijo Cas, lo destruyó-: pero Sam... Creo que amo a Sam –sonaba tan convencido y seguro como no lo había estado en años desde que se reveló contra el cielo.

 **N/A: En siguiente capítulo las cosas se complicarán más, y aparecerá Gabriel así que ya se imaginan.**

 **N/A(2): Éste fic nació con todo ese escándalo que hubo recién de que Jensen dijo que "el Destiel no existe" y pues pensé ¿Y qué tal el Sastiel? Dean tendrá que luchar si quiere a su ángel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Escribí como poseída y cuando lo noté me di cuenta que había escrito dos capítulos en uno. Así que subiré éste hoy… el otro está en corrección, y es allí donde finalmente aparece Gabriel.**

 **Por cierto, a quienes han dejado Reviews, se les quiere mucho** **;)**

 **.**

 **Capítulo**

 **3**

 **.**

Sin que Dean se lo insinuara siquiera Cas había prometido que no le diría nada a Sam sobre el inesperado beso en la cochera. El ángel estaba tan abrumado como Dean, pero si de algo tenía claro era que no iba a separar más a los dos hermanos.

Las primeras semanas viviendo en el búnker Dean tuvo la absurda y quizá egoísta idea de ver las cosas entre Sam y Cas derrumbarse por sí solas. Pero no llegó a ocurrir. Los días seguían pasando y así mismo crecía ese sentimiento de que había perdido a Castiel.

Sam notaba el comportamiento extraño de Dean, sin embargo continuaba tratando con él como los hermanos que eran; pero Castiel… el ángel desviaba su mirada de la del rubio, se marchaba de la biblioteca cuando éste llegaba y sus respuestas se habían vuelto cortantes.

Transcurridos cinco largos y horribles meses cuando finalmente Dean comprendió que Cas y Sam eran como un pequeño cuento de hadas cuyas discusiones no pasaban de un "cierra la boca"; se dio por vencido.

Eso, por supuesto, no evitó que siguiera apretando los puños y mirando hacia otro lado cuando Cas saludaba a Sam con un dulce beso en el desayuno, o haciendo gesto de asco cuando Sam había empezado a llamar al castaño "cariño"

-Sé que es difícil vivir con una pareja bajo el mismo techo, lo entiendo Dean –dijo Sam, durante un desayuno, creyendo comprender el porqué de los gestos del rubio-. Y si quieres, Cas y yo… hemos estado pensado que podíamos mudarnos. Cerca de aquí pero así no estorbaríamos.

-¡No! –Casi había gritado Dean, pero luego trató de mantener la compostura-. No. No hace falta, no me molestan en absoluto.

-Bien, porque realmente no creo que a Cas le guste dejar del búnker –rió Sam, despreocupado. Tantos años indagando en los sentimientos de Dean por el ángel, obteniendo negativas y burlas; no imaginaba el infierno que estaba pasando su hermano.

Después de ello Dean trató de auto convencerse que su razón para insistir en que Sam y Cas no se mudaran era porque no quería quedarse solo en el búnker. Sin embargo, inconscientemente estaba asegurándose que Cas y Sam no tuvieran más privacidad, que no fuesen a volver su relación más seria de lo que ya era.

Pero Dean no tenía idea de cuánto dolía para Cas. En las primeras semanas con Sam, el ángel sintió que sanaba una herida. Pero cuando el rubio lo besó y le dijo que lo amaba, fue como si desgarrara su alma en dos pedazos. Una parte de él siempre le pertenecería a Dean, y gritaba y suplicaba por correr a sus brazos; otra aprendía a amar a Sam cada día más, y era incapaz de hacer algo que le dañase.

La incomodidad se saboreaba en el búnker. No porque Cas y Sam fueran indiscretos; de hecho, aparte de ligeras sonrisas, no parecían una pareja. Pero eran las ideas las que torturaban a Dean. Esas cuestiones ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si le decía antes? ¿Qué si no hubiera sido tan cobarde? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si por lo menos le decía a Sam que amaba a Cas? Estaba seguro que su hermano no se habría puesto en medio.

Pero las cosas estaban hechas. Las cartas habían sido jugadas y Dean Winchester había perdido. Así que buscó la solución donde siempre lo hacía cuando las cosas se ponían insoportables; en el fondo de una botella.

Sus cuarenta años en el infierno habían sido más sencillos que todo eso.

Trató de volver a tomar casos con Sam, ayudaba a Castiel si algún problema relacionado con el cielo aparecía, y había veces que se le olvidaba la realidad. Pero habían pequeños detalles que hacían que se le revolviera el estómago; como encontrar a Cas saliendo a medio vestir de la habitación de Sam, o escuchar como ambos hablaban "de la película que fueron a ver el viernes" o "de lo extraño que los miró la mesera en su cita del martes".

…

Seis meses y el rubio hacía todo lo posible por estar cerca de Cas, pero el ángel lo evitaba. Hasta que, una madrugada que lo encontró revisando un libro en la biblioteca, mientras Sam dormía, no pudo evitarlo.

-Cas necesito hablar contigo –se aproximó al otro lado de la mesa, para poder ver de frente al ángel.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué ocurre, Dean? –preguntó el moreno, aunque desviando la mirada.

-Yo… -las palabras se le trabaron a Dean. No sabía por dónde empezar-… yo lo siento.

-Dean, creí que lo había dejado claro. No tienes por qué disculparte por lo de esa vez en el garaje –Cas sacudió la cabeza, seguro de lo que decía.

-No. No hablo de eso –Dean cerró los ojos-. Lamento haberte gritado esa noche. Lamento haberte dicho que te marcharas, y lamento no haber sido capaz de decir que te amo… antes –la voz se le ahogó-. ¡Y no me arrepiento haberte besado porque al menos sé que lo hice, aunque fuese una sola vez! –rodeó la mesa acercándose a Cas peligrosamente y sujetándolo por el antebrazo.

-Dean, no –Castiel se soltó del agarre del rubio, retrocedió con los ojos entrecerrados bajo su ceño fruncido-. No le haré esto a Sam.

-¿De verdad lo amas? –casi lo acusó el rubio.

-Lo hago –asintió el ángel antes de dar media vuelta rumbo a la habitación del menor de los Winchester.

Dean lo siguió por el corredor, pero se detuvo a varios pasos.

-¿Alguna vez me amaste? –necesitaba saberlo.

Cas se detuvo también, tensó los hombros y supo que aquel era un momento en que podía ser sincero y romperlo todo; o mentir para no lastimar a nadie.

-No. Eres mi amigo –dijo, como había escuchado tantas veces repetir al propio Dean-. Haría todo por ti, pero no… -se forzó a volver una mirada por encima de su hombro para observar a los ojos a Dean mientras añadía-: nunca te he amado.

Y aunque fue masoquista quedarse a pesar de ello Dean lo hizo.

…..

Extrañamente la gota que colmó el vaso sucedió el cuatro de julio.

La mañana había estado tibia cuando Cas abrió los ojos removiéndose en la cama. Su gracia era bastante inestable; a veces no dormía en días y otras veces como aquella tenía el mismo sueño que un humano promedio.

Bostezó y se estiró sintiendo su brazo agarrotado, cuando descubrió que éste había quedado atrapado bajo Sam. Su otro brazo estaba rodeando el torso del cazador, y Cas había utilizado su pecho como almohada.

Tenía una ligera molestia en las caderas, después de lo que habían hecho la noche pasada cuidándose de no ser bulliciosos, así que prefirió quedarse mirando a Sam. Sus cabellos estaban demasiado largo y quizá necesitaría cortárselos pronto; los tenía revueltos y esponjados, en su piel habían marcas rojizas que el mismo Cas había hecho.

-¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó Sam, sin abrir los ojos. Estaba despierto y podía sentir la mirada de Cas encima de él-. Creí que los ángeles no dormían…

-Es más complicado que eso ahora que vivo… aquí –respondió Cas, y Sam abrió un ojo.

-Hablando de vivir aquí. ¿Qué te parece si celebramos el cuatro de julio? –preguntó el más alto, removiendo sus piernas que habían estado enredadas con las del ángel. Ese par de ojos azules lo miraron sin comprender-. El día de la independencia, Cas.

-¿Independencia? –Cas ladeó la cabeza.

-Sí, Cas. Hay fuegos artificiales, una feria extraña y podemos terminar ebrios si tenemos suerte –bromeó Sam.

-Me parece bien –el ángel se inclinó un poco para besarlo en los labios, las manos de Sam lo tomaron por el rostro y continuaron besándose con paciencia, hasta que un estrépito metálico en la cocina los hizo apartarse con un brinco.

-¿Qué demonios? –Sam se puso de pie. Seguro a Dean se le había caído algo, últimamente todo se le caía a esas horas de la mañana.

-Creo que ha sido Dean –aclaró Cas, con ingenuidad, también saliendo de entre las sábanas.

-Sospecho que sí –rió Sam, y empezó a vestirse. Castiel lo imitó y pronto ambos fueron a la cocina.

Cas no quería pensar que Dean había encontrado una infantil forma de sabotearlos pero cuando entró en la cocina y el rubio dijo que se le había caído un bol que jamás usaba el ángel sospechó.

Dean desayunó rápido, y se marchó diciendo que quizá no llegaría pues tenía una cita con una nudista. El ángel estuvo seguro que después de decir lo de esa mujer el par de ojos verdes de Dean se clavaron en él a la espera de una reacción; por lo cual él mantuvo su rostro impasible aunque un vacío pareció succionarle el aliento del pecho al imaginar a Dean con otra persona.

Cuando el motor del Impala se escuchó alejándose por la carretera una atmósfera menos tensa se propagó en el búnker. Sam y Castiel terminaron de desayunar juntos y el ángel prometió que estaría allí por la tarde pues en ese momento debía ir a ver a Claire por unos problemas que estaba teniendo en el instituto. El menor de los Winchester decidió que ese día lo ocuparía para revisar unas grabaciones de los Hombres de Letras, y quizá para reunirse con Crowley y Rowena con quien tenía ciertos asuntos pendientes.

….

Todo marchó como lo planeado. Castiel llegó antes de que oscureciera y aliviado de que Dean no estuviese en el búnker fue hasta Sam, a quién encontró tecleando algo en su laptop en la biblioteca, y lo saludó con un beso largo. Cuando las manos del cazador se aferraron a su cintura, la caricia de sus labios se tornó más descarada.

Tras una lenta sesión de besos en la biblioteca del búnker finalmente se separaron.

-Te quiero –declaró Cas, algo ruborizado.

-También te quiero, Cas –Sam le sonrió.

Se pusieron en marcha a la feria ya cuando la noche había caído sobre sus cabezas. Fueron en la camioneta de Castiel, y llegaron con suficiente tiempo para beber algo y pasear antes de los fuegos artificiales. Estacionaron el auto con algo de dificultad ya que todo el pueblo parecía estar allí, bajaron y Sam buscó la mano del ángel.

Era una feria bastante grande justo a la mitad del pueblo. Había carpas de todo tipo. Unas vendían comida, palomitas y algodón de azúcar. Otras ofrecían artesanías y unas cuantas tenían juegos de puntería, fuerzas o adivinas prometiendo ver el designio del futuro. Incluso había una rueda de la fortuna.

Sam compró un par de bolsas de palomitas y Cas se ganó un peluche mediano en un concurso de fuerzas.

-Tramposo –lo acusó Sam, por lo bajo.

-¿Si te lo regalo retiras lo dicho? –preguntó Cas agitando el pequeño peluche en el rostro de Sam, éste fingió pensárselo.

-Probablemente, pero convénceme de aceptarlo –lo retó el más alto. Castiel se paró de puntas para encararlo muy de cerca mientras Sam no paraba de reír.

-¿Aceptas el peluche Sam Winchester?

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros. Cas lo besó varias veces, hasta que finalmente Sam correspondió-. Bien, gracias tu peluche, y no eres ningún tramposo.

-La ironía no cuenta Sam –exclamó Cas siguiéndolo hacia el puesto de cerveza artesanal, donde fue su primera parada.

Los fuegos serían a media noche, así que tenían tiempo, fue lo que ambos pensaron.

Ni siquiera habían notado que el Impala estaba entre los autos estacionados. Dean se la había pasado en un bar cerca de allí toda la tarde, bebiendo hasta el límite, cuando llegó una bonita joven con quién coquetearon descaradamente. Para esas horas estaban besándose en el asiento trasero del auto, cuando los ojos verdes de Dean alcanzaron a ver toda la escena de Sam y Castiel.

-No –trató de apartase a la chica, que también estaba ebria-. No ¿Sabes? No es mi mejor momento…

-¿Qué? –se separó ella con la voz pastosa, sin entender que había ocurrido.

-No es tu culpa es que yo acabo de salir de algo problemático y….-mintió Dean.

-Todos dicen lo mismo –gruñó ella, se acomodó la ropa y se marchó del auto sin más. Aunque después volvió y le entregó un papelito con su número a Dean-. Llámame cuando quieras.

Una vez ella se hubo marchado Dean hizo una bolita con ese papel y lo arrojó al suelo del auto. Fue al asiento del copiloto, y decidió volver al búnker. Condujo algo lento porque se sentía mareado, y se perdió un par de veces, pero logró llegar. Se preparó un café bien cargado, tomó una ducha fría y decidió irse a dormir.

Escuchó a lo lejos los fuegos artificiales y casi pudo imaginarse a Cas y Sam observándolos, tomados de la mano, compartiendo una sonrisa, un beso. Maldijo para sus adentros.

…

Sam contempló los fuegos artificiales salpicar momentáneamente el cielo de nuevas estrellas; dibujó una expresión tan alegre como cuando había sido niño. Cas, por su parte, contempló maravillado todo a su alrededor.

Ambos bebieron tanto esa noche que, una vez terminados los fuegos artificiales, Sam sugirió tomar un taxi.

-No estoy ebrio. Puedo conducir. Lo ángeles no nos embriagamos como los humanos –murmuró Cas mientras se tambaleaba aferrado a Sam.

Fue imposible conseguir un taxi a esas horas pero lograron llegar al búnker caminando. Para esas horas el licor se les había subido a la cabeza; las luces de la carretera brillaban demasiado, y la acerca bajo los pies de ambos se movía a la par de sus mareados pasos.

Apenas si entraron sin armar escándalo. Estaban tan ebrios que no notaron el Impala en el garaje. Supusieron que Dean debía seguir con esa chica en algún motel barato del pueblo.

Estaban tan ebrios que a Cas no parecía importarle cantar el Himno de los Estados Unidos con todo gracioso y algo destemplado. Y a Sam no le importó besar descaradamente al ángel en las escaleras

-Te necesito –jadeó Castiel una vez las manos de Sam lo apresaron por el trasero pegando las caderas de ambos-. Sam…

-Calma. Ven aquí –gruñó el menor de los Winchester empujando a Castiel hasta que finalmente la mesa de la biblioteca los detuvo.

La mano de Sam empujó al ángel por el pecho para que se recostara de espaldas sobre la mesa. Entre caricias, mordidas y jadeos, el más alto terminó con el pantalón por las rodillas y Cas desnudo de las caderas para abajo.

-Gime –ordenó Sam, demandante, mientras entraba en Castiel.

Como su primera vez juntos el licor le nublaba los pensamientos. Sam terminó por arrancar la camisa de Castiel y el ángel gimió con toda su voz gruesa y rasposa. Aferró sus manos a los bordes de la mesa, enarcando la espalda con un gemido atorado en sus labios entreabiertos.

Sam lo tomó por las caderas marcando su propio ritmo, duro y lento. Cas lo rodeó con ambas piernas.

-¡Oh, sí, más duro, Sam! ¡Más! –gemía el ángel.

-Estas caliente… demonios, estas estrecho –jadeaba Sam acariciando la erección de Castiel con insistencia e inclinándose a besarle el pecho.

Escuchó el motor de un taxi en la calle y eso lo despertó. Pero Dean no abrió los ojos hasta que los pasos de su hermano y de Cas retumbaron en las escaleras metálicas. Decidió ignorarlos porque sabía que de todos modos ambos eran bastante discretos; sin embargo esa noche no lo fueron.

Dean sintió que le hacía pedacitos el alma. Que lo asfixiaban en sus propios errores cuando tuvo que escuchar durante toda la maldita noche como Sam se follaba a Castiel en la biblioteca.

Finalmente Sam y Castiel se fueron a la habitación. Fue entonces cuando Dean decidió salir; estaba cansado de todo eso. Si Cas era feliz estaba bien que estuviera con su hermano, pero no podía seguir soportando verlos juntos.

Tomó todas sus cosas, lo cual cabía en una bolsa de lona. Anotó rápidamente en un cuaderno un par de palabras. Eran un simple adiós, diciéndoles que no se sintieran culpables, que prefería darles privacidad.

Dolía como los mil infiernos, y dolió aún más cuando tuvo que subirse a su nena y conducir sin rumbo

.

.

 **Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sé que me he demorado mucho en actualizar pero he estado enferma y cuando finalmente me recuperé tuve que ponerme al día con la universidad…. Ha sido una locura, pero estoy de vuelta.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo**

 **4**

Su cabeza palpitaba horrible y tenía la boca seca como papel, el sol se filtraba por la vieja cortina de la habitación y parecía quemarle los ojos cuando los abrió. Soltó una palabrota. Otro día, otra cacería; su vida había vuelto a esa rutina que conocía desde que era un niño, pero algo faltaba… algo siempre faltaba.

Dean Winchester soltó una palabrota antes de arrojar las mantas de la cama y arrastrar los pies hasta el baño. Tropezó con la botella que ayer había comprado y terminado; sacudió la cabeza, exasperado de sí mismo. Si no estaba equivocado estaba en Oklahoma, tras la pista de un Espectro que se movía de pueblo en pueblo. El caso ya le había llevado dos semanas y, aunque corría peligro al estar cazando solo, se sentía agradecido.

Se miró en el espejo del baño; tenía ojeras, y los ojos enrojecidos, un chupetón adornaba su cuello y sinceramente no sabía a quién agradecérselo. Llevaba esas dos semanas en ese pueblo y había dormido con varias mujeres, estando tan ebrio que de alguna forma en medio del placer siempre terminaba soltando un nombre, pronunciando aquello que provocaba que ellas le arrojaran una bofetada y se marcharan furiosas.

-Castiel –musitó al espejo, y se sintió ridículo. Había perdido al ángel y lo único que hizo fue salir huyendo como un cobarde-. Cas… -volvió a decir.

Pero, sinceramente, ¿qué podía haber hecho? ¿Acostarse con Cas? ¿Arrancarle de los brazos de Sam, cuando se veían tan felices juntos? ¿Obligarlo a que lo amara?

El rubio se dijo para sí mismo que al menos estaba mejorando. Los primeros tres meses después de haber dejado el búnker ni siquiera había cazado. La pasó de motel en motel, arrastrándose de ebrio, y cambiando de auto y teléfono cada que podía para que Sam no lo rastree.

Así que perseguir a un Espectro que ya había matado a quince personas, en una especie de misión suicida, en su abrumada cabeza, parecía una mejora evidente.

Tomó una ducha, y se vistió de traje. Debía ir a hacer unas cuantas preguntas al alguacil, haciéndose pasar por agente federal; de ninguna manera podía ir con aroma a sexo y whisky barato. Se ajustó la corbata y salió de ese motel; el auto que tenía de turno era blanco y algo descuidado, pero realmente poco le importaba.

Ni siquiera le había importado dejar a su nena en el garaje de otro cazador. Aunque no fuese admitirlo en alta voz, nada importaba sin Cas.

Pasó el resto del día en el caso; hablando con el alguacil, esperando que la única mujer que había logrado escapar del ataque del supuesto Espectro, despertara de su coma en el hospital. La verdad se estaba recuperando muy rápido por lo que Dean no se sorprendió en recibir esa misma tarde una llamada del alguacil diciendo que ella había despertado.

El cazador condujo por todo ese desolado pueblo hasta el hospital, y fue a la habitación de la mujer, guiado por una enfermera de muy mal carácter que gruñó que no fastidiara a la paciente. Pero una vez la enfermera se marchó y Dean sacó su placa del FBI, la mujer en la camilla se retiró el respirador. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, como cortaduras de cuchillo; su piel estaba pálida y sus ojos hundidos.

-Esa placa en falsa –dijo, con voz débil.

Dean se tensó al instante.

-Por supuesto que no –protestó de una forma tan infantil que lo puso en evidencia.

-No trate de mentirme –suplicó la mujer, respirando en jadeos prolongados-. Soy como usted, desde que mataron a mi esposo… cazo… cosas –afirmó, y Dean cerró los ojos, dejando caer sus hombros, derrotado-. Pero lo que está persiguiendo usted no es un Espectro…

Dean tomó una silla plegable que había en la habitación y se sentó junto a la mujer. Se notaba que ella hacía un terrible esfuerzo por respirar pero aun así insistió en que el rubio debía saber todo aquello. Le comentó que había vivido toda su vida en Massachusetts, y que allí se había casado y tenido dos hijos. Todo era perfecto, dijo ella, hasta que su esposo comenzó a comportarse extraño, distante. Ella, pensando que lo traicionaba, decidió investigar cuando una noche su esposo ya no volvió a casa.

-Él tenía cáncer, por eso estaba actuando tan raro… así que había ido donde un curandero que prometía curar toda enfermedad y todo dolor –dijo ella, colocándose el respirador un momento para tomar aliento y continuar-. Fui a la policía y denuncié al charlatán, pero al día siguiente los oficiales dijeron que habían ido a revisar la casa de éste sujeto y no habían encontrado nada. Continué investigando, pero fue demasiado tarde. Buscaron a mi esposo por todas partes y lo encontraron al cabo de unos días en un parque nacional a cuatro horas de donde vivíamos. Estaba seco como si le hubieran bebido toda la sangre, la vida… todo –escondió la mirada, evitando llorar-. De eso ya son diez años. Dejé a mis hijos con mi madre, y me propuse encontrar a ese curandero. Investigué a fondo, descubrí cosas que… que creí que no existían.

-Y se volvió cazadora sin quererlo ni haberlo planeado –suspiró Dean, la comprendía. La mayoría de cazadores empezaban por cuestiones semejantes y luego no podían dejar esa vida.

-Y al final me enteré que ese Espectro, no era uno, como yo creí. Es un demonio. Una clase de demonio que se alimenta de la fuerza vital de otros. Doblega su voluntad, y los mata –añadió ella-. Lo seguí hasta este pueblo. Se hace pasar por sacerdote de la iglesia…creí que podía vencerlo pero… si usted va a hacerlo no intente atraparlo sólo –casi suplicó-. Es fuerte, y sin nada de esfuerzo lo pondrá a gritar de dolor.

Dean asintió, y la mujer le sonrió antes de ponerse de vuelta el respirador.

-No iré sólo, no se preocupe –se despidió, mintiendo. Pues no tenía a ningún cazador en mente con quién trabajar, no quería saber nada de Sam o Cas y… realmente no le importaba si esa cosa lo mataba.

Aunque se negase a aceptarlo, en el fondo, sabía que si esa cosa no lo mataba lo haría el vacío que sentía por Cas, y la necesidad de llenar aquello con licor.

En lugar de quedar inconsciente en el suelo de la habitación, esa noche preparó las armas para cazar al brujo. Se quitó el traje y le dio un pequeño trago el whisky antes de ponerse sus jeans viejos y una camisa a cuadros. Estaba listo para salir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta con golpes firmes.

…..

Tres meses sin noticias de Dean, Sam podía apostar que Cas era el más afectado; el ángel podía decir lo mismo del cazador. La verdad era que ambos habían estado moviendo cielo y tierra en busca del rubio. No tenían nada más que esa absurda nota de despedida que había dejado en un cuaderno.

No se habían preocupado al encontrarla, aunque Cas se sintió horrible por haberle dado semejante concierto al rubio la noche anterior. Los malos presentimientos empezaron cuando Dean no respondió a su celular, cuando no llamó en días y cuando se enteraron que había dejado el Impala encargado por allí. Los días que se transformaron en meses.

El otoño llegó con sus fuertes lluvias e incluso habían pedido la ayuda de Crowley, sin resultado. Rastrearon su celular y no funcionó; trataron de seguir un patrón de cacerías posibles que el rubio pudo haber tomado, pero tampoco resultó. No tenían una forma de saber dónde estaba.

A Dean Winchester parecía habérselo tragado la tierra.

A esas alturas continuaban buscándolo sin descanso, pero Cas parecía perder las esperanzas cada día que pasaba. Y eso hacía que Sam se cuestionara ciertas cosas. Finalmente, una noche, no soportó más la duda:

-¿Aun lo amas? –preguntó mientras estaban sentados en la biblioteca.

Cas levantó la mirada a hacía el menor de los Winchester, confundido. En todos esos meses había aprendido a querer a Sam de una forma que no se imaginó posible. Sam no era irritable, hacían buen equipo incluso cuando las cosas se habían puesto feas con la desaparición de Dean, y a veces cuando uno de los dos entraba en estado de desesperación o paranoia respecto al paradero del rubio, el otro siempre estaba allí para calmarlo.

No era tan sencillo para el ángel tomar todo ese tiempo, todas las sonrisas, los te quiero, y los besos pacientes a media noche con los que trataban de hallar la calma para seguir buscando a Dean. No era tan fácil dejar de amar a Sam cuando todas las noches terminaba debajo de él, retorciéndose y gimiendo. Y menos por alguien que ni siquiera estaba presente.

-Ya no –afirmó Cas, y fue a tomar una cerveza de la nevera-. Ya no.

Su forma de amar a Dean se había vuelto aquella; mentirse a sí mismo y haber adoptado ciertas actitudes del rubio, como beber, y ser algo sarcástico.

Volvió a la biblioteca y Sam estaba de vuelta tecleando en su ordenador. Puso una cerveza junto a él pero el menor lo detuvo por la muñeca, atrayéndolo hacia él. Cas soltó lo que pareció ser una risa divertida antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre Sam y corresponder a sus besos cortos y tiernos, y también a esos más profundos donde sus labios parecían devorarse entre sí.

Estaban preocupados por Dean pero no había forma de contactarlo o de por lo menos saber si estaba vivo, así que no había razón para no besarse a mitad de la biblioteca.

-Espera… -Sam se separó algo agitado de los labios de Cas-. ¿Es muy temprano? –preguntó.

-¿Para la cerveza? –preguntó el ángel, ladeando la cabeza.

-No. No me refiero a esto –respondió el menor, acariciando los costados del ángel.

-Creo que… -iba a decir que sí, que era una locura incluso estar haciéndolo mientras Dean seguía desaparecido-… no –añadió, y es que nadie podía resistirse a esos ojos de cachorrito herido que ponía Sam.

Cas lo besó otra vez, deshaciéndose de su gabardina mientras las manos de Sam se colaban bajo su camisa y las caderas de ambos empezaban a moverse con lentitud. El ángel sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo, cuando un repentino batir de alas sobresaltó a ambos.

-¡Señores, qué falta de decoro! –exclamó una voz burlona que ninguno de los dos pudo dejar de reconocer. Castiel saltó lejos de Sam, y éste se puso tan tenso que por poco y se le cae la portátil de la mesa cuando intentó ponerse de pie-. ¿Acaso no les agrada verme? –sonrió el pequeño hombre de cabello castaño claro y mirada pícara.

-¡¿Gabriel?! –Exclamó Cas, frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que…

-Estaba muerto. Lo sé, lo sé. Pero he vuelto, nuevo y mejorado –chasqueó los dedos y una piruleta apareció en ésta.

-¿Y qué… que haces aquí? –balbuceó Sam, pasándose ambas manos por el cabello.

-Vine a cortarte ese cabello, Rapunzel –bromeó el truquero. Ante la mirada furiosa de Castiel y la risa contenida de Sam, se sentó en una de las sillas de la biblioteca-. La verdad es que, he estado por allí, visitando viejas amistades y he visto a cierto rubio idiota…

-¡¿Has visto a Dean?!- exclamaron Cas y Sam al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilas, señoras. Está bien, pero ceo que trama algo –Gabriel chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Por favor, Gabriel, ve al punto! –exclamó Sam, exasperado. Castiel lo miró de soslayo, jamás había visto a Sam gritarle a nadie así.

-Bien, bien, niño. Está en un pueblo, en Oklahoma. Hay un demonio allí que se devora, literalmente, el alma de las personas, y eso lo hace terriblemente poderoso. Hasta donde sé, Deano está tras ese monstruo. Cuando se enteró de lo que era y de lo que le había hecho a una cazadora que intentó atraparla ella sola, decidió que quería probar la trampa –sacudió la cabeza saboreando su piruleta. Era de cereza. Justo como le gustaba-. Creo que trata de matarse. Porque provocarse cirrosis es demasiado lento. Parece que algo le rompió el alma o la cordura.

Cas observó sus propios zapatos y pronto cruzó sus ojos con los de Sam; éste frunció el entrecejo. Mientras tanto Gabriel continuaba explicando a lujo de detalle todo lo que Dean había hecho en las últimas semanas, y dónde se había metido esa noche.

-Tengo que ir a verlo –afirmó Castiel, tomando su gabardina y volviéndosela a poner-. No voy a dejar que se mate como el idiota que es.

-Bien –asintió Sam-. Llama si cualquier cosa ocurre, por favor –se acercó y se dieron un breve beso.

-Lo haré.

-Yo te cuido a Sammy –canturreó Gabriel subiendo sus pies a una de las mesas de la biblioteca.

Castiel rodó los ojos y desapareció.

….

El motel estaba fuera del pueblo; era nada más una pequeña construcción de dos pisos, y pintura amarilla desconchada. El recepcionista dormía plácidamente roncando al ritmo de la estación de jazz que sonaba en su viejo radio, por lo que no vio al hombre en gabardina y de cabello castaño alborotado que apareció a mitad del aparcamiento.

Castiel atravesó la corta distancia entre él y la habitación cinco; sintiendo desde allí la presencia de Dean. Las luces estaban encendidas dentro; le alivió saber que aún no había partido a su estúpida cacería suicida.

Necesitaba persuadirlo por lo que golpeó la puerta con insistencia, en lugar de sólo aparecer dentro. Escuchó un gruñido, y pronto alguien abrió.

-¡¿Cas?! –exclamó Dean retrocediendo con los ojos abiertos y los labios ligeramente separados-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Eso no importa ahora, Dean –el ángel entró en la habitación y observó las armas sobre la cama-. Así que es cierto ¿vas a ir a cazar tú sólo a una cosa que seguro de matará? –prácticamente lo acusó.

-¡No es tu asunto! –espetó el rubio, dolido. Caminó hacia la cama para poner todas las armas dentro de su maleta.

-Lo es. Eres mi amigo. ¿Crees que te voy a dejar morir y quedarme cruzado de brazos? –exclamó el ángel, con la voz descompuesta y los ojos cargados de dolor.

-Por qué mejor, en lugar de hacerte el condescendiente conmigo, no vas de vuelta con Sam y cogen hasta joderle la noche a alguien más –dijo Dean, de mal humor dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Por favor, Dean. Basta –Cas aplastó la puerta bajo su mano.

-¡Apártate! –Exclamó el cazador, tironeando de la perilla-. ¡Maldición, Cas, no soy tu mascota! ¡Se lo que hago no necesito que me protejas el culo! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas-. Si quiero morir es mi puto problema –su voz tembló.

La mano de Cas sobre la puerta flaqueó y Dean salió unos pasos de la habitación.

-¿Por qué querrías morir? –inquirió Castiel, con la voz estrangulada en su garganta y el corazón apretado en su pecho, como si no pudiese respirar.

Dean se detuvo en seco, con la maleta en la mano; apretó los párpados y desvió el rostro hacia un costado, esbozando una sonrisa rota. Negó varias veces, controlando el martilleo doloroso de su corazón. Sólo podía pensar en cuanto amaba a Cas, y lo cruel que era que el ángel haya vuelto a aparecer la última noche de su vida para martirizarlo con aquella pregunta.

-Dame una razón para no querer hacerlo –soltó, en una risa despectiva y dio un paso más.

El ángel permaneció en silencio, observó sus zapatos y luego la espalda tensa de Dean. Su mente se debatió entre tantos pensamientos, sintió que el nudo en su garganta descendía desde su garganta hasta su estómago y finalmente dijo:

-¡Te mentí! –sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, y todas las emociones que había estado reprimiendo fueron liberadas por la desesperación. Dean estaba marchando hacia su muerte, no podía dejarlo hacer eso-. ¡TE MENTÍ!

-¿Qué? –el rubio dejó caer la maleta, girando en redondo hacia Cas, con la confusión dibujada en el rostro.

-Te mentí –Castiel avanzó un paso, apretando los puños-. ¿Cuándo me preguntaste si te amaba? Te mentí –cerró los ojos, y al volver a abrirlos sólo pudo ver a Dean peligrosamente cerca, sentir su aliento, sus ojos verdes atravesándole hasta los huesos. Desvió la mirada, sabiendo que si lo decía todo cambiaría.

-Dilo –suplicó Dean tomándolo por los antebrazos, necesitaba saber que no estaba loco, que Cas estaba diciendo lo que él creía que estaba diciendo.

-Te amo –casi gruñó Cas-. Te he amado siempre. ¡Por Dios, te amo más que a mi vida!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos leemos ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Por qué siempre mis fics toman un rumbo completamente distinto al que planeo… ni yo mismo lo sé… y por qué me demoro tanto pues eso si sé… la infernal inspiración no llega.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste este cap. Y GRACIAS a quienes dejan Reviews.**

 **Capítulo**

 **5**

-Te amo. Te he amado siempre. ¡Por Dios, te amo más que a mi vida! –las palabras retumbaron dentro de la mente de Dean, como un eco infinito, una repetición que trataba de hacerle entender que en realidad Castiel estaba diciendo aquello.

Sus ojos verdes fueron a clavarse en los profundos océanos del rostro de Cas, y sus manos se aflojaron en torno a los antebrazos contrarios. ¿Por qué se lo decía en ese momento? ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él para que se quedara? ¿Acaso Castiel había estado guardándose aquello desde hace…

-¿Desde hace cuánto? –preguntó un poco abrumado.

-Te he amado desde siempre –repitió la voz rasposa de Cas, y eso fue todo.

El mundo desapareció, todo se concentró en los labios entreabiertos del ángel y la respiración agitada del cazador cuyo corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Su pulso fue casi doloroso y supo que sólo existía una forma de calmarlo. Entonces besó a Cas; fue un beso dulce pero también desesperado.

Todo se podía ir al demonio en ese instante porque atrapó los labios de Castiel descubriendo que eran rasposos pero suaves cuando se los besaba un buen rato. El monstruo que estaba cazando podía irse al infierno, porque empujó al moreno hacia la habitación olvidando la maleta en el suelo del aparcamiento, sin dejar de besarlo, y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Para Cas en ese instante el cielo, Dios, la Oscuridad, todo perdió importancia. Y aunque más tarde no querría aceptarlo, incluso Sam se escapó de sus pensamientos.

En la oscuridad de la descuidada habitación de motel se separaron un poco. Con sus alientos mezclándose los ojos temerosos de Cas miraron los de Dean, éste lo sujetó por los brazos y lo estampó contra el primer muro que apareció tras el ángel.

Sus manos se deslizaron bajo la gabardina del ángel y entre besos ésta cayó al suelo. El mismo destino sufrió la camisa de Dean al ser prácticamente arranca. Castiel paseó sus dedos por la piel del rubio, descubriendo que tenía unas cuantas pecas en los hombros, los cuales besó. El cazador deshizo la camisa de Cas y paseó sus manos por ese pecho que era tal como lo había imaginado, musculoso, ligeramente bronceado.

Dean Winchester, que solía volverse loco por cualquier cosa que tuviera falda, estuvo completamente orgulloso de decir que esa noche besó el pecho de otro hombre y tras dejarle los pezones bien duros cayó de rodillas ante su entrepierna.

-Dean… no… espera… -musitó Castiel, sin saber muy bien de qué iba eso.

Pero el rubio era obstinado y le bajó la cremallera; acarició sobre la tela de la ropa interior un momento sintiendo la dureza ajena. Le sonrió pícaro antes de sacar el miembro de Cas y darle un beso en la punta. El suspiró de Castiel lo hizo sentirse confiado por lo que no tardó en lamer la longitud frente a su boca, para después engullirla por completo tratando de tomarlo por completo en la boca.

La mano de Cas tocó los cabellos del cazador, en un principio para decirle que esperase; que eso estaba mal. Pero al igual que no pudo contra sus besos, cedió. Porque cuando se trataba de Dean era capaz de caer una y mil veces. Movió las caderas al encuentro de la boca del rubio y éste se apartó únicamente cuando lo tuvo con la cabeza arrojada hacia atrás, gimiendo incoherencias.

-¿Te ha gustado? –se puso de pie desabrochando su propio pantalón mientras besaba a Cas.

El ángel tardó en recuperar su aliento, se deshizo de sus propios pantalones. Al bajar la mirada a la entrepierna de un ya desnudo Dean notó que estaba tan duro como él. Antes de que el cazador pudiera intentar hacer algún movimiento, el castaño lo atrajo a un beso cadencioso; lo empujó hacia la cama donde el rubio se dejó caer.

-Me ha encantado –respondió besándole los huesos de las caderas y masturbando la erección de Dean sin dejar de ver sus gestos.

La mano de Dean viajó despacio hacia el trasero de Cas, tanteando su entrada antes de introducir su índice. El ángel estaba excitado así que no hizo falta demasiado para que se relajara; el segundo dedo fue más difícil pero tan pronto como el cazador halló la próstata en el cuerpo contrario las caderas del ángel se movieron casi por inercia en el intento de follarse a si mismo.

Fue en ese instante cuando, cada uno a su manera, lo comprendió. No se trataba del placer propio; por primera vez en sus vidas, humana y angelical, se trataba de sentir un extraño e infinito éxtasis al ver el placer dibujarse en las facciones del rostro del ser que más amaban.

-Ahh…Cas.

-De..an.

Sus gemidos entrecortados sucedieron casi a la par. Porque una vez el castaño dejó de masturbar a Dean y éste retiró los dedos de la entrada contraria, Castiel se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas del rubio. Inclinándose hacia adelante y con sus narices casi rozándose el ángel bajó las caderas empalándose a sí mismo.

Sentir al miembro de Dean entrar fue indescriptible pero el placer verdadero empezó cuando empezaron a mover las caderas con una sincronía tan perfecta que parecían ser amantes de toda la vida. La cama crujió, Castiel gimió y Dean gruñó ante lo estrecho que era. La erección del rubio entraba y salía de Cas golpeando su próstata al mismo tiempo que el miembro del ángel rebotaba entre sus pechos.

El orgasmo de Cas mandó a volar el fusible de la habitación e hizo tintinear la ventana. El cuerpo arqueado de Dean cuando se corrió en el interior del ángel provocó que la cama chirriara.

Dean se durmió con los brazos alrededor de Cas y éste cayó en un estado de aletargo que duró hasta la madrugada. Sintió el colchón hundirse y algo moverse, cuando abrió los ojos era Dean, de pie, vestido, y con las llaves en mano cerca a la puerta.

-No te vayas… -pidió el ángel en tono quedo.

-Tengo un caso en Dakota del Sur. Pero me mantendré en contacto… y quizá necesite una mano así que te llamaré ¿bien? –respondió el cazador. Sabía que lo que había ocurrido allí esa noche estaba mal, que lastimaría a Sam; pero se sentía tan correcto que no podía evitar prometerle a Cas estar en contacto, así como no podía pedirle que lastimara a su hermano menor y acabara esa relación absurda que habían empezado hace unos meses.

-Bien.

Lo vio salir por la puerta. Conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que el cazador sin lugar a dudas lo llamaría; eso le alegró y al mismo instante lo abrumó. ¿Qué había hecho? Llevaba el suficiente tiempo con los humanos para saber que dormir con el hermano de su pareja no era en absoluto bueno.

Soltó un gruñido y luego divisó una nota en la mesa de noche.

" _Te Amo. Nos vemos._

 _D.W"_

No supo si eso era bueno y horriblemente malo pero volvió a cerrar los ojos hasta que amaneció. Cuando lo hizo solo se vistió y desapareció de allí. No iba a ir directo donde Sam. No podía; tenía demasiado que pensar. Así que decidió enviarle un mensaje; le dijo que estaba tratando de convencer a Dean de no hacer una estupidez, que iría quizá en un par de días. El menor de los Winchester respondió a los pocos minutos un escueto:

" _No hay problema. Te amo"_

…..

La noche estaba calurosa en el búnker. Sam la había pasado todo el día leyendo y yendo de aquí para allá con su laptop lo cual le pareció sinceramente aburrido a Gabriel. Le había a dicho a Cas que cuidaría de Sam, le agradaba el humano, pero ese no parecía ser su mejor día. Incluso cuando ambos se sentaron en la biblioteca y el menor le ofreció unas cervezas la suerte no estuvo del lado de ambos.

Gabriel apareció en la cocina para tomar las cervezas pero estas se habían acabado. Supuso que volvería a su silla a husmear entre los libros de los Hombres de Letras, cuando Sam gruñó tomó su chaqueta y le dijo que por ley en ese búnker debía haber cerveza.

El arcángel rió y no dudo en seguirlo. Había un largo trayecto hasta el primer supermercado pero eso no importó. Gabriel era divertido.

-Supongo que no debe faltar cerveza porque Cas y tú tienen un buen recuerdo con respecto a beber como un par de idiotas –comentó el arcángel.

-No es por eso –aseguró el más alto, con las manos en sus bolsillos-. ¡Espera! ¿Cómo demonios sabes que…

-Niño, te conozco, y conozco a Castiel. Sólo el alcohol pudo haberles hecho terminar en una follada épica de la que estoy seguro que ni siquiera recuerdan la mitad.

-Sí la recuerdo. Y si bien no fue amor a primera vista, Cas es mi amigo, la persona en quién más confío justo después de Dean, y creo que hay amistades que simplemente…

-¡Cállate o voy a terminar llorando todo el dulce que me comí en el último milenio! –respondió Gabriel en son de broma. Sam apretó los labios con su clásico gesto de fastidio, pero cuando el más bajo rió él también soltó una carcajada.

Tras reír por las incoherencias que decía Gabriel y ponerse a discutir sobre lo desconsiderado que fue hacerse pasar por muerto, hizo aparecer una piruleta.

-¿De dónde las sacas? –preguntó el cazador ya frente a la puerta el supermercado.

-¿Enserio quieres saber? –respondió el arcángel dedicándole una sonrisa que hizo desaparecer la de Sam. Empujó la puerta del lugar y entró con un perturbado Sam siguiéndolo.

Compraron cerveza, malvaviscos de dulce, una lata de crema, cerezas y otro cargamento de cosas dulces que hicieron que una sonrisa que podía describirse como malévola apareciera en el rostro de Gabriel. Sam compró tomates y otras cosas por las cuales el arcángel lo bautizo de conejo.

Al llegar con la cajera ésta los atendió con cierta amabilidad hasta que con la piruleta entre los dientes Gabriel se inclinó un poco.

-¿Tienes tampones, preciosa?

-¿Disculpa? –rió ella ruborizándose. Sam vio a Gabriel con preocupación.

-Es para mi amigo –respondió el arcángel señalando a Sam.

-¡Cállate! –gruñó el cazador tomando las bolsas y saliendo de allí. Gabriel lo siguió riendo a carcajadas, y Sam le dio un codazo que al parecer ni le dolió pero hizo que se atragantara con su piruleta.

Tosió a mitad de la calle y tuvo que chasquear los dedos para evitar más bochorno. Entonces fue el turno de Sam para reír a carcajadas.

Había cierta chispa en Gabriel; algo que no había visto en ningún otro ángel. Ni siquiera en Cas. Eso le agradaba del arcángel y eso había sido precisamente lo que lo llevó a perdonarle por haberles jugado tantas bromas a él y a Dean, incluyendo las múltiples muertes de éste último.

Tras volver al búnker y beberse todo el six pack la pasaron conversando de tantas cosas que el amanecer los atrapó despiertos. Cuando Sam recibió el mensaje de Cas le preocupó un poco que fuese a tomarle tanto tiempo hacer entrar en razón a Dean. Fue a la cocina y encontró a Gabriel comiéndose la crema enlatada. Le dijo que Cas tardaría más de lo esperado y que él estaría bien, que podía irse.

-Creo que puedo hacerte compañía estos días. Después de todo cierta criatura pagana quiere que lo acompañe a un musical de Broadway y no tengo la menor intención de hacerlo… -se puso otro poco de crema en la boca.

-¿Qué criatura? –Sam frunció el ceño.

-Un Fauno. Ya sabes como son. Reír, beber y follar –declaró el arcángel con dramatismo.

-Estás jodiendo… -el cazador se refería a la existencia de los faunos.

-No. Lo digo enserio. Ya hemos bebido tres veces. Se la vive riéndose y folla como…

-¡No me refería a eso! –gritó Sam, medio perturbado medio divertido.

…..

Había pensado cada una de sus palabras, durante tres días. Y es que no era sólo decirle a Sam que lo suyo debía terminar, era tratar de explicarle a uno de sus mejores amigos, a alguien que había sido su familia y que lo sostuvo cuando todo parecía ir mal que se había acabado.

Castiel no tenía experiencia en eso de las relaciones humanas pero sabía lo suficiente, por películas y series de Netflix, para entender que no podía haber dormido con Dean y continuar pretendiendo que amaba a Sam. Tenía sentimientos por él sin embargo en ese momento todo era tan confuso.

Vagó esos tres días por cada lugar que se le vino a la mente. ¿Amaba a Dean? ¿Qué sentía por Sam? Parecía que el maldito apocalipsis hubiese vuelto a gestarse, y no tenía idea de cómo ser sincero sin lastimar a nadie.

La mañana del cuarto día decidió que era el momento. Desapareció de una estación de autobús en Alabama y reapareció en el búnker. Entró tratando de no hacer ruido por si Sam aun estaba durmiendo, entonces escuchó risas provenir de la cocina. Al asomarse descubrió un cuadro inesperado. Gabriel estaba comiendo lo que parecía ser galletas con crema enlatada y Sam se burlaba acerca de algo sobre arcángeles diabéticos.

-¿Seguro que tanto dulce no te afectará para cazar a ese demonio? –preguntó Sam enarcando una ceja.

-Por favor, niño, soy un arcángel –respondió Gabriel divertido.

Habían estado inmersos en un caso sobre demonios durante esos días, para entretenerse, y descubrieron que era mucho más interesante de lo que parecía. Gabriel estaba muy entretenido jugando a ser un cazador y a Sam le agradaba su compañía. Esa mañana saldrían directo a Portland persiguiendo una buena pista; o ese era el plan.

-Hola, Sam. –Cas entró en la cocina interrumpiendo las risas. Inclinó su cabeza hacia el arcángel-. Gabriel –dijo a modo de saludo.

-¡Cassie!

-No me llames así –gruñó el castaño pero antes de que pudiera continuar Sam se había acercado a él.

-No avisaste que vendrías hoy –le dijo con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro. Se inclinó a besarlo y Castiel, incapaz de resistirse, correspondió.

-Bueno, niño, creo que mi hermano ha arruinado los planes –anunció Gabriel con tono divertido y se puso de pie. Sam quizo decirle que se quedara que Cas los acompañaría pero el arcángel adivinó sus intenciones-. Ni se te ocurra, decirlo Sammy. Vendré más tarde u otro día. Que los tortolos tengan su tiempo…

-No somos unos….- pero antes de que Sam protestara Gabriel había desaparecido.

El más alto suspiró y se volvió hacia el ángel de ojos azules. Castiel estuvo a punto de soltarle todo lo que había preparado durante esos tres días; pero al notar la sonrisa y el ligero brillo en los ojos que tenía Sam se tragó sus palabras. Eran contadas las veces en que había visto a Sam Winchester sonreír y no quería ser el causante de que ese gesto se borrara. Mucho menos cuando esos labios que ya conocía tan bien buscaron los suyos, esta vez en una caricia insistente y profunda.

El corazón de su recipiente humano había estado martilleándole en pecho desde que lo hizo con Dean. No era una sensación desagradable pero cuando Sam lo besó vino la calma. Y era precisamente eso por lo que había caído rendido ante el más alto; porque era tranquilidad, una dulce brisa tibia en comparación al rubio que lo llevaba como una jodida montaña rusa.

El ángel correspondió al beso cuestionándose si lo que hacía estaba bien, pensando demasiado. Cuando las manos de Sam se colaron bajo su gabardina y el cuerpo de éste lo empujó hacia el pasillo, rumbo a la habitación Castiel se puso rígido.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sam besándole el cuello y desabrochándole los pantalones.

-Nada.

Las manos de Cas se aferraron a la tela de la camisa de franela de Sam. Respiró un par de veces e hizo descender sus manos al cinturón de Sam, lo deshizo y entre manos desesperadas y besos algo furiosos fueron hasta la habitación. El menor de los Winchester cerró la puerta, subió el volumen a la música y el resto de la mañana todo fueron gemidos y gruñidos.

-¡Oh, Castiel!

-Mmm, Sam. Así.

…

Gabriel adoraba la crema enlatada así que unos minutos después de que ese par de tortolos desaparecieran de la cocina en un nudo algo obsceno de brazos y piernas, el arcángel volvió a aparecer.

-Ven aquí preciosa –le dijo a la lata de crema batida tomándola de la mesa del desayuno. Estaba por marcharse otra vez cuando la gabardina de Castiel vibró. Era claramente un mensaje de texto y el arcángel era demasiado curioso como para no leerlo.

Se agachó y tomó el celular de Cas mientras se ponía algo de crema en la boca. Tecleó un par de veces y leyó lo que decía. Su contenido dejó a su mano con la lata a medio camino de su boca.

" _Después de esa noche en que lo hicimos me he enfrascado en el caso de un cambiaformas. Pero necesito verte pronto y quizá debamos hablar con Sam. Te amo. D.W"_

Incrédulo el arcángel revisó otros mensajes. Habían montones. Dean le hacía una pregunta sobre algún caso a Cas, éste le respondían, de alguna forma terminaban sacando el tema de "esa noche" y el ángel generalmente le decía "Te amo" para después de unos largos minutos recibir la respuesta "Y yo a ti".

Apreciaba mucho a Cas, pero sintió una punzada de rabia al entender lo que el ángel estaba haciéndole a Sam. Podía trapear el suelo con el rubio idiota de Dean, pero Sam era una buena persona, un hombre excelente y Gabriel sintió que esa rabia crecía en todas direcciones al solo imaginar el daño que le harían al menor de los Winchester.

-Habrá que hacer algo –musitó para sí mismo devolviendo el celular de Cas a la gabardina tirada en el suelo y desapareciendo del búnker.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **El nombre del fic es : Complicado… que esperaban? Jajajaj ;)**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… tanto como Cas a Dean.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Estoy tratando de escribir dos fics, eso y el roleplay, la universidad y una novela propia. En fin, si exploto les enviaré mis pedazos con mucho cariño ;)**

 **Perdón por haberme demorado. Aquí está el capítulo de la semana? Quincena? Mes?**

 **Sorry. Y, a quienes han dejado Reviews, los amo.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo**

 **6**

 **.**

Castiel estaba jugando con fuego y el asunto estaba empezando a quemarse. Gabriel no podía creer que aquel ángel inocente estuviera metido en medio de todo ese caos; tampoco tenía idea de cómo hacerlo entrar en razón, porque como estaban poniéndose las cosas el asunto era tan enredado que evitar que alguien saliera lastimado era imposible.

Pero el ángel de ojos azules estaba haciendo todo, absolutamente todo, para mantener las cosas en orden. O eso parecía.

Gabriel iba seguido por allí, ya que Cas salía la misma cantidad de veces.

Sam estaba por completo agradecido de que por lo menos Dean hubiese compuesto su amistad con Castiel. Sabía que eso era bueno para el ángel.

-Quizá no tan bueno como que le hubiese correspondido sus sentimientos. Pero algo es algo –había comentado el menor de los Winchester en una de sus tantas "noches de cervezas" con Gabriel.

El arcángel había tenido ganas de soltarle que Dean sí que le estaba siendo _muy_ recíproco a Castiel, pero prefirió morderse la lengua.

El moreno, por su parte, había tomado el sitio de Sam en el Impala. La relación de hermanos entre los Winchester estaba un poco áspera todavía. Dean sólo se comunicaba con Cas por mensajes o llamadas que apenas terminar provocaban que el ángel apareciera en el asiento del acompañante junto al rubio.

Salía de cacería con Dean, iban tras demonios, monstruos, y a veces se metían en algo muy peligroso. Con la adrenalina en las venas, salpicaduras de sangre en la ropa y el sudor empapando sus cabellos una vez llegaban a los moteles donde se quedaban, se apretaban el uno contra el otro, la ropa terminaba arrancada y revuelta en el suelo, y sus cuerpos encontrándose en una danza tan hermosa como obscena en la mesa, la cama, la ducha e incluso la pared.

Habría sido el paraíso, porque Dean amaba a Castiel, y el ángel al cazador; de no ser porque el mismo ángel también amaba al hermano del rubio.

Cuando Dean se iba, dándole un beso en los labios y susurrándole un "te quiero" y el ángel respondía, algo se sentía mal. Casi tan mal como cuando Dean desapareció una semana tras un caso, y el ángel se quedó en el búnker con Sam.

Quería a Sam. Lo quería porque era más sencillo, más tranquilo. Y porque podía preguntarle cualquier cosa, o decir alguna estupidez y éste no se molestaba; porque podían ver películas románticas y las disfrutaban; e incluso porque hacían de algo como ir al supermercado toda una aventura de comedia romántica.

Castiel disfrutó esa semana en el búnker, durmiendo con Sam, cocinando con él y haciendo el amor durante las largas madrugadas. Amó esos siete días, pero al mismo tiempo los sintió abrumadores porque no quería dejar a Sam. No se sentía en el derecho de lastimarlo de esa forma tan horrible. Cada mañana despertaba prometiéndose que ese día se terminaría ese juego, y cada noche terminaba exhausto y desnudo con el cuerpo de Sam encima, dentro, impregnado en su ser.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en qué hubiera ocurrido si no… si esa noche no bebíamos tanto? –preguntó Cas tratando de sonar neutral mientras estaban leyendo algo en la biblioteca del búnker.

Sam bajó el libro y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sinceramente creo que no fue el licor. La pregunta es qué hubiera ocurrido si Dean no se comportaba como un imbécil contigo –respondió el más alto, volviendo a su libro por un instante, entonces pareció recordarlo-. Cas…- llamó la atención del ángel.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú aun sientes algo por él? –preguntó preocupado.

Sam estaba seguro que Dean nunca había sentido nada por Cas más que amistad, y ese deseo estúpido de hacer bromas al respecto; pero si el ángel aún se sentía atraído, Sam no creía poder lidiar con eso. Se haría un lado, de eso estaba seguro, pero no tenía idea de cómo manejaría el dolor de perder a su amigo y pareja.

-No. Eso está… en el pasado –aseguró el ángel poniéndose de pie y caminando a la cocina. A su paso besó a Sam.

Con ese beso, en ese momento empezaron las mentiras más crueles.

Los siguientes días Gabriel pasó revoloteando por el búnker ya que un arcángel truquero no tenía mucho que hacer más que vigilar a su hermano. Hasta que Cas se cansó y se marchó de cacería con Dean; quién por fin le había enviado un mensaje después de casi diez días sin verse.

Se encontraron junto a un viejo edificio en Pensilvania. El caso tenía que ver con un demonio que andaba haciendo estallar a sus víctimas, literalmente, antes de tiempo. El rubio ya había investigado lo suficiente, así que Castiel fue básicamente su arma secreta. Atacaron al demonio por desprevenido en un apartamento en el quinto piso de un edificio viejo. La criatura logró herir a Cas en el costado con un cuchillo de cocina, antes de que el ángel lo golpeara y Dean acabara con él.

De alguna forma esa noche no lo hicieron. No porque no lo desearan, sino porque les bastó con una ducha juntos y compartir la cama. Hacía frío y era media noche cuando Dean preguntó:

-¿Tu y Sam… siguen…haciéndolo? –lo dijo con la voz tensa. Era su hermanito, y lo adoraba, pero no soportaba la idea de estar compartiendo a Castiel.

El ángel lo sabía, y entonces mintió otra vez.

-No. Le dije que necesitaba tiempo –afirmó. Quería darle algo de tranquilidad a Dean, y evitar que se separase de Sam o lo odiase.

Pasó tres días con él, investigando sobre un nuevo caso, o al menos fingiendo que lo hacían. No salieron durante todo ese tiempo de la habitación del motel. Hasta que las pistas estuvieron demasiado claras y el rubio dijo que éste caso lo tomaría solo pues era nada más que un simple vampiro a unos kilómetros de allí.

El ángel estuvo de acuerdo y la mañana del cuarto día se despidieron besándose como un par de muchachos en el asiento trasero del Impala. Cas bajó y Dean le guiñó un ojo antes de poner en marcha a su nena rumbo a la carretera. El castaño permaneció un momento allí, con la gabardina ondeando con el viento, hasta que el rubio desapareció de su vista.

Estaba por desaparecer cuando unos aplausos resonaron a sus espaldas. Al voltearse encontró a Gabriel.

-Enserio la has hecho mejor que yo Castiel –dijo el arcángel. Había estado todo ese tiempo meditando como intervenir en ese embrollo, esperando que Cas solucionase las cosas por sí mismo-. Eres excelente para tratar de solucionar las cosas y joderlas más.

El ángel se quedó de piedra. Sabía lo bien que se llevaban Gabriel y Sam últimamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y de qué estás hablando? –preguntó con la voz tensa.

-No pretendas que no lo sabes Castiel –advirtió Gabriel poniendo una mano en el hombro del moreno-. No sé qué tienen los Winchester pero ¿cogerte a los dos? Hermanito…¿no crees que es demasiado hasta para ti?

-No estoy…

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra negarlo! –Exclamó Gabriel retrocediendo un par de pasos-. Aquí amas a alguien y estás utilizando al otro. Decide pronto Castiel… -hizo el sonido de un reloj- o me aseguraré de que ambos se enteren de tus mentiras –amenazó. No deseaba a hacer eso, pero quería presionar a Castiel.

-No puedo lastimar a Sam… es mi amigo. Ambos son mis amigos. –trató de explicar Cas.

-Si me follara a todos mis amigos –suspiró Gabriel.

-¡No me refiero a eso! Quiero decir que ellos son mi familia, si lastimo a uno, los pierdo a ambos o los destruyo a ambos…

-Y por eso te follas a ambos. Preciosa solución, Castiel –el arcángel fingió aplaudir. Luego lo fulminó con la mirada-. Soluciónalo –advirtió una vez más antes de desaparecer.

….

Castiel sabía qué hacía mal pero en su intento de no dañar a todos estaba metido en una bomba de tiempo. Solo necesitaba un movimiento en falso, una palabra, un gesto, y todo se vendría abajo. Estaba tratando de cavilar una solución, pero fallaba cada vez y le era inevitable terminar en brazos de uno u otro Winchester.

La advertencia de Gabriel fue la primera de muchas. Las cosas continuaban así y pronto todo eso se volvió parte de un círculo vicioso.

El arcángel intentó hablar con Sam al respecto pero al parecer el menor de los Winchester tenía una confianza ciega en Castiel. Trató de hacer entrar en razón al ángel castaño pero éste siempre repetía que le pondría solución y jamás lo hacía.

Gabriel sabía que podía haberse acercado a Dean, pero con ese rubio idiota no tenía la menor intención de hablar.

El arcángel, en sus visitas casi diarias al bunker y sus conversaciones con el menor de los Winchester, trataba de contenerse, pero esa noche en que vio al más alto decir con todo entusiasmo un sencillo y simple:

-Creo que lo de Cas y yo va enserio –supo que tenía que hacer algo él, con sus propias manos. Y eso no era golpear a Castiel.

-Genial –pretendió alegrarse, recargándose en la mesa-. ¿Pero no has considerado que Cas pueda sentir algo por Dean aun, y sea muy precipitado que tú llames "algo serio" a esto, Sam?

-He hablado con Cas. Lo hemos aclarado ya –aseguró el menor de los Winchester.

Gabriel guardó silencio, o lo que para él era silencio. Paseó un buen rato husmeando entre los libros hasta que dijo como si nada:

-¿Y si Dean se sintiera atraído por Cas?

-¡Hombre, por Dios! –exclamó Sam, como si le acabasen de decir que el cielo era rojo. Cerró su portátil-. ¿Dean? –Alzó una ceja-. Cas estuvo años con los ojos en Dean. Mira, es mi hermano, y bromeábamos al respecto, pero siempre se reía y lo negaba –tomó la taza de café que tenía cerca-. Cuando quieres a alguien no lo niegas, así que es evidente que no… no veía a Cas de esa forma.

-Yo te quiero a ti –murmuró el arcángel para fastidiarlo. Sam se atoró con el café y al regresar a ver a Gabriel ambos rompieron a reír.

…

La gota que colmó el vaso fue Gabriel cuando descubrió a Cas planeando una cena con Sam, justo después de haber vuelto de sus "cacerías" con Dean. No le pareció justo. Confrontó al ángel, y de un momento al otro las advertencias pasaron a ser una verdadera discusión entre ambos.

No recordaban quién dio el primer golpe pero la biblioteca sufrió las consecuencias terminando con dos mesas rotas y seis sillas hechas añicos además de las repisas partidas a la mitad. Gabriel a pesar de tener un recipiente más bajito era mucho más fuerte que un ángel y poco le había faltado para no hacer volar el búnker.

-¡¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que haga o no con mis amigos?! –gruñó Cas al verse derrotado.

-Quizá porque Sam… también es mi amigo.

Después de ese incidente el mismo Sam notó a ambos ángeles completamente distanciados. No se había atrevido a preguntar qué ocurrió en la biblioteca. Pero ni el mismo Cas sabía que Gabriel estaba exasperado y fraguando un plan para acabar con todo ese asunto.

El arcángel lo planeó a detalle. Logró conseguir el teléfono de Cas y enviarle un corto mensaje a Dean diciéndole que Sam estaba herido. El rubio debía manejar como una bala ya que para la tarde del día siguiente el Impala estuvo de vuelta en el garaje del búnker.

Cas y Sam estaban desayunando y teniendo una conversación tranquila mientras Gabriel rebuscaba en la alacena, cuando el rubio entró con el aliento algo agitado por haber corrido.

-Hola, Deano –lo saludó Gabriel dibujando una sonrisita maliciosa al ver a Cas tensarse.

Una vez el rubio notó que Sam no estaba herido y Gabriel confesó con falsa inocencia que había sido una broma suya, Dean fue a encerrarse el resto del día en su habitación maldiciendo al arcángel por lo bajo. Estaba cansado, por lo que durmió unas cuantas horas. Castiel, mientras tanto, se había disculpó retirándose durante los días que siguieron, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina a Gabriel.

Una semana. Una semana fue lo que esa tensión tardó en romperse. Cas pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo evadiendo a los Winchester, y misteriosamente antes de tener que irse a dormir surgía algún problema. Las cosas entre los hermanos estaban lo suficientemente ásperas para que no hablasen demasiado, y así fue como los tres se mantuvieron alejados con Gabriel de espectador…hasta esa tarde.

Sam estaba tras la pista de lo que parecía ser un Cambia formas, por lo que le preguntó algo a Dean distraídamente. Éste le respondió y cuando Cas llegó al medio día ambos hermanos estaban compartiendo una cerveza como en los viejos tiempos. El ángel se escabulló por los pasillos, nervioso.

Sólo entonces comprendió la magnitud de lo que había hecho mintiéndoles a ambos.

Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico cuando Gabriel apareció como de costumbre. Dean lo miró mal, y Sam lo saludó animado.

-¿Desde cuándo tú y ese emplumado son amigos? –preguntó Dean enarcando una ceja.

-¡Vamos, Dean! Gabriel es… -replicó Sam.

-Genial, sexy, y tiene buen trasero –completó el arcángel con una piruleta apareciendo en sus labios. Dean hizo gesto de asco y se puso de pie para ir por otra cerveza. Sam se puso de todos los colores-. Por cierto… ¿dónde está Castiel? –preguntó y antes de que alguien respondiera al respecto Dean asomó su cabeza por la entrada de la cocina.

-Se acabaron las cervezas –comentó como si fuese el fin del mundo.

Hace un segundo había otro par allí y ahora no estaban. Los Winchester estuvieron seguros que se las habían acabado; pero Cas tenía la teoría de que Gabriel tuvo algo que ver. Y estaba en lo cierto pues el arcángel se había deshecho de ellas.

-Puedo ir a comprarlas –se ofreció Gabriel-. Quiero estirar las piernas.

Dean lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Si un arcángel quería darle comprando las cervezas debía traerse algo entre manos.

-Iré contigo –añadió Sam tomando su chaqueta de la silla, sin darse cuenta que Gabriel le había sacado la billetera del bolsillo hace unos minutos-. Tantas horas en este bunker me va a volver loco –comentó.

Entonces el rubio creyó comprender. Según Cas ese par iba de lado a lado últimamente. Sonrió al verlos salir, y permaneció un momento en silencio habiendo notado que Cas estaba escondido en uno de los pasillos.

Dean se alivió de estar finalmente solos. No había querido demostrar cercanía con Cas hasta que Sam se fuese; ellos dos habían terminado recientemente por lo que el ángel le dijo, y no deseaba incomodar a nadie.

-¿Ser un Winchester tiene un ángel incluido? –preguntó, sarcástico.

-Ningún humano tiene un ángel incluido, Dean –respondió Cas saliendo de su escondrijo.

-Finalmente sale el topo de su madriguera –rió el rubio.

-No soy un… -iba a protestar Cas, pero entonces se dio cuenta que se trataba de una broma y sonrió. Iba rumbo a la cocina cuando la mano de Dean lo sujetó por el brazo.

-Cas, eres considerado con Sam al mantenerte alejado de mí. Pero creo que Gabriel lo ha ayudado a superarte bastante pronto –comentó el cazador halándolo por el brazo y consiguiendo que se acercase.

Los ojos azules del ángel fueron a pasear por todo menos por los de Dean. No deseaba que éste tuviera la menor sospecha de que en realidad lo "suyo" con Sam, no se había terminado; es más, sólo crecía a cada día.

-Vamos… no me ignores –el rubio se puso de pie, colocó una mano en el hombro de Cas y pronto ésta se deslizó hasta sus cabellos. Lo atrajo con lentitud a un beso al principio algo calmado-. Relájate, Cas. Se tardarán con la cerveza –ronroneó en su oído.

La voz de Dean era suficiente para derretir el mármol del que parecía estar hecho el corazón de un ángel. Y Cas sucumbía cada vez. Ésta no fue diferente. Lo besó con apremio, dejando que las manos del cazador tocaran donde quisieran. Cuando la caricia de sus labios se volvió algo más salvaje el ángel chocó contra la mesa y las manos del cazador lo ayudaron a sentarse sobre ésta.

Dean se coló entre sus piernas; deslizó sus manos bajo la gabardina del ángel y sus cuerpos parecían moverse levemente siguiendo el ritmo de la danza de sus bocas. La lengua de Dean presionaba la de Cas y éste le devolvía el juego con algo de diversión.

El supermercado estaba lejos, la primera estación de combustible aún más lejos. Así que no había de qué preocuparse. O no lo hubiera habido de no ser porque a mitad de camino Gabriel le preguntó a Sam:

-¿Trajiste billetera? –como si nada. Como si no la hubiese sacado el mismo de la chaqueta del más alto.

-Diablos –se quejó Sam al notar que no la traía. Volvieron sobre sus pasos, y Sam entró en el búnker tranquilamente, hasta que al ver lo que ocurría en la biblioteca sintió como la sangre bullía en sus oídos y el corazón apretaba casi tanto como el nudo en su garganta.

Cas estaba aferrado a Dean con brazos y piernas, el rubio lo besaba con descaro y despreocupación. Ambos parecían dos adolescentes que se frotaban entre sí, como deseando poder desaparecer la ropa con un chasquido de dedos.

Sam bajó hecho un demonio las escaleras. El metal resonó haciendo que el ángel y Dean se separaran. El mundo dio vueltas para Cas, haciéndolo sentir mareado al ver la indignación en el rostro del menor de los hermanos.

-Sam…yo…

-¡¿Así es como te aprovechas de él?! –Acusó el más alto a Dean-. No sabía que eran tan cruel, Dean

-Sam ¿qué demonios es lo que te pasa? –gruñó el rubio.

-¡Quítale las manos a Castiel! –respondió el otro empujando a Dean. Cas bajó de la mesa intentando interponerse entre los dos hermanos, pero no lo logró.

-¡No tienes el derecho de decirme que hacer! –exclamó el rubio en tono de advertencia.

-¡¿Y tú tienes el derecho de manosear a Castiel?! –Espetó Sam-. ¡No tienes derecho de aprovecharte de lo que él sentía por ti para hacer esto! ¡No tienes derecho de entrometerte en mi relación!

-¡¿Aprovecharme?! –la ira de Dean se desbordó-. ¡Terminas con él y te comportas como un idiota posesivo! ¡Te lo follaste porque estabas ebrio! ¡¿Cómo le llamas a eso, eh, Sammy?!

Para cuando Gabriel entró en el búnker Dean le arrojó un golpe a Sam; éste se lo devolvió con fuerza, y pronto ambos estuvieron enfrascados en una pelea hasta que sus puños dolieron. Castiel tuvo que arrojar a Sam lejos, y sujetar a Dean para lograr separarlos.

-¡Esperen! ¡No es culpa de Sam. No es culpa de Dean! –gritó plantándose a mitad de ambos.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir Cas? –preguntó Sam frunciendo el ceño y limpiándose algo de sangre de la boca.

El ángel permaneció en silencio, como sopesando si decir la verdad.

-Yo… yo… -no podía dejar que ambos hermanos se molieran a golpes por una mentira-. Les he mentido a ambos. Les he mentido y lo siendo.

-¿Mentido? ¿Cómo que mentido? –preguntó Dean, su voz estaba cargada de incredulidad.

-Sam… yo no he olvidado a Dean y… él y yo –musitó el ángel mirando a los ojos del menor; cerró los suyos propios cuando notó por la expresión desencajada del más alto, que lo había entendido-. Dean… Sam y yo no terminamos…

Entonces otro golpe fue soltado. Esta vez el puño de Dean se descargó sobre la mandíbula de Cas. A pesar de ser un ángel eso dolió y lo hizo retroceder.

-¿Te estabas follando a Sam, y a mí? ¡¿Desde cuando eres una puta, Cas?! –prácticamente le ladró.

El ángel no respondió, nadie hizo ningún movimiento durante un largo rato.

-Lo siento.

-¡Estas cosas no se arreglan con un lo siento! –lo hizo callar el rubio.

-¿Estabas… todo este tiempo? –logró hablar Sam, habiendo salido del shock inicial.

-Sam… -musitó el ángel, pero no tenía palabras; en especial cuando el más alto dio media vuelta marchándose a su habitación sin decir más.

El ángel hizo un movimiento como intentando seguirlo, pero entonces recordó a Dean. El rubio había salido corriendo a la cochera, sentía que se ahogaba en ese búnker; necesitaba salir, por lo que estuvo a dos pasos de su nena cuando escuchó a Cas seguirlo. El ángel quiso acercarse y se detuvo cuando Dean lo miró, con sus ojos fijos, rotos y luchando por no demostrar toda la rabia que tenían dentro.

-Basta, Cas. No puedes jugar a esto –exclamó Dean, agitando ambos brazos-. No puedes ir conmigo y luego con Sam y… jugar al indeciso. ¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?!

-Dean, lo lamento…

-¡Basta! No quiero escucharte. Es sencillo… sólo dime –espetó y la voz le tembló-. Vienes conmigo, o te quedas con Sam. Lucha por algo, pero no puedes estar tratando de no romper a nadie Cas –terminó gritando.

El ángel abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar. No era una decisión sencilla; se dio cuenta. Amaba a Dean. Lo amaba.

-¡Vamos, Cas! ¿Sam o yo? –gritó el rubio.

El ángel titubeó y al final, por una razón que ni él mismo comprendió retrocedió paso a paso, de vuelta al búnker.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Qué? –El rubio parpadeó varias veces.

-Sam.

 **.**

 **Contiuará…**

 **.**

 **¿Por qué Gabriel todo ese plan para que Cas sea descubierto? pues… sencillo… cierto arcángel quiere a su alce libre…**

 **Y, por favor, no odien a Sammy.**


End file.
